Woe of the Loveless
by LadyOfBlu
Summary: Kid was named Lord Death by his late father.Now age 28, after 5 years, Kid has successfully managed the school and his job as Lord Death. But then Kid encounters a problem worse than Death itself:ARRANGED MARRIAGE.Maka becomes dragged into the entire manner... and then all of Kid's greatest nightmares become true after seeing a new special "some one."R&R Rated ,T MAY GO UP, COLLAB
1. Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS FRANCHISE, ALL BELONGS TO ATSUSHI OKUBO, TVTOKYO, AND STUDIO BONES. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES OF SOUL EATERS FRANCHISE**.

* * *

**Welcome to the new and revamped 1st chapter of Kid. And to anyone who is still reading I thank you deeply! It is great to know that there is someone who is reading this and at least enjoying it or not. **

**Ms. Perfect-Dissonance are deliberating and we plan to update this as much as we can and work on it. We've come to the conclusion that we will work on our collaboration on the summers as we both are going to be pretty deep in next year. And since it is the summer now, we are happy to be able to work again.**

**In the meantime, I am updating the chapters that are already written so then that way I can clear up any mistakes that I made and improve anything that may need to be improved. If I accidentally rip something very important out, please tell me that would save alot of shame for me. If you would like to include any thoughts and any scenes that you might want to see play out please do send a pm or review to either of us.**

**Thanks my beautiful little minions! BAHHHH**

**~Blu**

* * *

"Lord Death?"

"Yes?"

"The Council wishes your appearance at a meeting today."

* * *

I woke up this morning sleepy.

The previous thought was a simple sentence. Simple sentence being defined as: "A sentence that contains only one independent clause and is not further accompanied by any dependent clause." If you wanted to further your own definition, than you could define clause as: "A group of words that can express a proposition; the smallest of all grammatical units." Such a simple sentences can be found to be both meaningless and meaningful.

The simple sentence "I woke up this morning sleepy" can mean one of 3 things.

_Did I stay up too late last night?..._

_Is the curling iron still on?_

_Wait… is something burning?_

Then in the seconds it took for the long copper hand of the grandfather clock to slide along the metal slots of its face, there was a thought I found interesting. If one can worry about the curling iron being on they must be extremely privileged. Although, I concluded that if I thought any more about a curling iron, I might waste the last shred of sanity I've had. So, instead of wasting any more of my time thinking of trivial hair and beauty products being capable and functional (beauty products being nonsense on their own) I only eased myself up.

For a brief moment, I stretched relishing the moment. Unlike a lot of moments, these were some of the only ones I got to myself. More so, these moments were the only ones I was allowed to relish. So, I was silent, like a person should be.

In these tiny amounts of time, you really couldn't do anything bordering on the context of constructive. And perhaps that was the simple beauty of it. A person not as busy as myself had more of this time, which I offhandedly envied.

It was now 8 o'clock; my regular routine dictated me to get dressed.

So… I guess the only thing left to do was to start.

Getting dressed is probably the most simple of all morning routines; what you start your day with. But I seem to have problems with something so simple. Its not like I have disorganized habits or I have trouble doing these things by myself… its only that getting dressed is now more of a ritual than a simple task. Unlike the clothing of regular people, this is the clothing I wear every day.

I pull out a white dress shirt, black trousers, a black tuxedo vest, a black tie, nothing unusual to anyone.

Everything would seem normal, but I laugh at such simplicity as I'd learned to do it ages ago. I only have to turn my head a few degrees to be met with the sight of the black fabric that I draped over my shoulders every day. A constant reminder of my next to eternal job:

"Death"

That was the role that was passed onto me by my own father. This role… this cloak… this mask… This is the responsibility he bestowed upon me. He trusted me with it, and put a daily reminder of that onto my own dresser. Unlike many reminders, its more a duty. Such as that of a surgeon general, or a governor of a large republic. Only mine was probably bigger than all of those put together. And to become corrupted like any of the previous would end in my head rolling on the floor.

So in retrospect, dress first with the regular clothes, and begin the "Cloak Ritual"(quote: Patty, my personal Death Scythe).

After this, the time on the grandfather clock chimed to about 8:20, and at that chime came my _least_ favorite part of the day.

**Breakfast**

This was my least favorite part of the day not because I hate "breakfast" itself. Breakfast food is food... and food is a luxury to me. I as a shinigami could eat less than a pea for a eternity and still work as say a full functional human being.

So putting it bluntly, eating is not the reason I despise breakfast, it is actually the descent I make to the table that trips me the most. If I am not careful to pull, tear, rip, or anything of that kind I am done; even worse if it becomes horribly caught in the door. (Then there will be another ritual performed; its name being: "Cloak: How to pull it out the door.") I loved this cloak with a passion, but as much as I don't want to say it, the cloak is actually quite cumbersome.

"Hey Kid! Aren't you going to get down from there! Wake up sleeping."-

"I'm up Elizabeth," I yelled, "I'm already coming down."

(They always yelled at me like this...)

But, I had other things to worry about, like trying the hardest I could not to trip on my own feet down these stairs. Coming down these stairs was almost reminiscent of trying to walk on ice, one slip a broken nose. Like the ice… the step gave no mercy. So I had to always choose my steps wisely, or I could end up in Patty's giraffe bandage cabinet again. (Trust me… walking into a school full of children with giraffe bandages stuck visibly on your face is worse than it sounds.)

After another good 5 minutes, I had successfully come down 3 flights [worth] of stairs before finally coming to the dining room table.

"Tell me kid how long does it really take for a person to come down a flight of stairs?" my father said amused.

"Perhaps we'd favor it if I jumped to the bottom and broke all the bones in my body," in as such as sarcastic tone.

"Erg Kid… Just sit down and friggin' eat," Elizabeth sighed.

I sat down next to my father, who was already sipping his coffee silently and digesting the newspaper. I only sat down looking at some of the job résumés draped in front of me.

"Say," Patty started, "why did we have to wake up early today Kid?"

I paused for a moment.

"Well, we actually have an urgent meeting today," my father answered.

"Well, what kind? Is it something about the Immigrant Affairs act? I thought we already."-

"Liz, this meeting has nothing to do with it," I sighed.

_(Frankly, I was surprised that Elizabeth even paid attention. She always seemed so inattentive…)_

"You really need to know the reason? It may be one you may wish not to hear," my father warned.

Liz and Patty only gulped, a sign of initiation, which was technically a signal saying "Alright…. Let me in on it please."

"The main reason for the meeting is simple," I sighed a moment, "Sid died."

"What?"

"You heard me… Sid died."

Patty tea red up slightly, "But… I thought… Sid was a-"

"Zombie," Liz finished.

I shrugged, I looked at them strait into their eyes, and "Even Zombies die."

Liz grabs onto the back of her own chair, "I… I can't go."

"You have to," my father coaxed, "you're Kid's weapons. Not to go would be an indecency."

"Don't want me to get mugged," I joked, "now would you?"

Liz and Patty stared back at me, their eyes were sad, but the way their faces were shaped... could only be as if they were trying to glare at me. They looked like puppies kicked on the side of the road. Contradictory in the way their eyes and face speak to you.

"How did he die then?" Liz asked.

"That much we don't know," My father said.

After saying that, father sat up, and exited the room. After his presence was completely gone, Liz and Patty were wiping their eyes and trying desperately not to throw every 3 and 4 at me. (Judging the situation, I wouldn't of blamed them if they did.) By the time they had wiped their streaking mascara off of their faces, my father had entered the room yet again; this time, he was carrying 2 masks.

"Alight… let go troops."

* * *

"This meeting begins now."

We all sit down on a circle table, each taking a seat across another. This arrangement was made so that if one man made a move, there wouldn't be another who didn't see it.(It was a very clever scare tactic… brought out the best in people.) But I wasn't here to survey the discussion arrangement, I was here to actually discuss things.

Such as…

"Lord? Are you with us?"

"Yes," I answered, coming out of my stupor, "who is the one coming in?"

There is a woman who walks to the front of the room; her hair is into a bun. This woman had curls that were dyed a peculiar forest green. So immediately you could see her out of the many people in the room. Then. while still talking about her hair, she had it stuffed in possibly the worst way to make a bun. Lightly put, in the most messily made bun ever. Her posture, being the worst thing, was slouched over. And her slouch was one that looked unnatural, in that more than(but still in between 45 and 90 degrees). Noting this, her hands were stuck inside her pockets which to me showed a disdain. Either that was natural to her or that was feigned. Lastly, her lips were matted with this fiery red lipstick that blared enough to give me a headache. So what I thought of her was nonetheless quite unwanted by her part, because she was actually very hard to look at.

The meeting had started, and I tried my best to push her out of my head. So what have I heard of this meeting? _Nothing._

I went into a wonderful place in our minds that I feel that was made for these purposes. A place where we only heard the disjointed noises of other persons when they talked. I heard nothing that they were rising, other than:

"The mortgage rate has risen by a few cents," "I'd wish you didn't stare me down like that if you didn't mind," "Now we have to discuss Sid."

"Sid?" Patty sighed.

"Yes Sid," the woman leaned on the wall, " his position will not be an easy one to replace. His position requires a high level of education, which… is also rare to find in that stance." The woman pulls out piece of paper in her pocket (which is followed by her stuffing her hand back in). "Out of the 563 people who applied, we've narrowed it down to a very selective few." She sets it onto the table in front of my father.

"Franken Stein did offer to teach in that position," a man said.

"Wouldn't we run into that same problem?" my father asked.

"Alright, fine stance," the woman seemed to cross of a name on the paper, "Indred Soirée?"

"I did a background check, although she does have a good education, we might have problems with her alcoholism… We already have one, don't need another," I saw Spirit's mood go down in about 5 seconds.

"Arriete Murdock?"

"Clean," my father said jokingly.

"Send her in tomorrow," I said.

"Fine Choice," she nudged one of the office men, who immediately sent off to the task, "Crona Makenshi?"

Something wasn't right.

Suddenly all at once, a migraine seared through the left side of my head. The pain was unbearable seemingly like thousands of red-hot needles were boring into the side of my skull. This pain lingered for about 3 minutes before I toppled, the world started to spin all around me.

I suddenly felt like… like I was somehow familiar with this person. Like I had known her long ago, or that maybe something had torn us apart [all those years ago]. Then also on that same stance, I felt another odd feeling. I felt this angry premonition; this premonition bit me hard like a mad dog and snared my mind apart. Something… was going to tear us apart, something now…

"Lord… are you okay?"

It was then I realized that the entire room, including my own father, was staring at me… on the cold floor. And not only that, I never noticed…

**Was I… crying?**

"Lord speak to us…"

"Do send her in," my father answered for me.

The woman seemed slightly surprised, "My lord… are you sure you want to do that?"

My father looked at the woman as if he were being lectured, "Why wouldn't we?"

"My lord she's a witch's spawn."

My fathers eyes grew red, he was annoyed perhaps even set off, "Before you say that she is not fit for being on this job on the basis of 'she's a witch's spawn' then I could not waste away good talent any better. This woman has more education than any 2 of these people combined. Before you talk you better be d—"

"Father… drop it."

"Kid don't you..."

I glared at him, making him melt from anger to a glazed frightened mood. He seemed to cool down, knowing I wouldn't back down until I got what I wanted.

"Bring her around… This man will decide for himself," he patted my shoulder. I could see that he was a hair close to punching my teeth in, frankly I didn't want to stay around to find out.

It didn't need any further reasoning, I decided to leave the meeting to take a research party… and find out who this woman really was…

"Crona Makenshi"

* * *

**Alright, wonderful questions!**

**So what did you enjoy and what did you think of that woman. Who else do you feel is hard to look at because of their overwhelming grandeur or overall physical appearance?**

* * *

**Well... i say...**

**1st, I'd like to say thank you Perfect-Dissonance for agreeing to collaborate with me on this project. i have to say that i cant wait to see how well this is all going to turn out.**

**2nd, this is going to work out very simply.**  
**I already started with Kid's POV, Perfect-Dissonance is going to start with Crona's POV. So we'll switch POVS every chapter. The next chappie is Crona's POV...**

**3rd, enjoy, R&R**


	2. A Lost Past

**DISCLAIMER: This is not our property. Death the Kid and Crona are the property of Atsushi Ōkubo.  
**

* * *

I awoke to the much unwelcomed rising of the vibrant sun on the day I had returned to my past. It was to be expected since it was a necessary measure to be taken. This place full of heart-wrenching memories was to be a place where I could rest, where I could replenish the money I had lost over those many years, where I could continue my studies in peace; but now, all that was replenished for me was a feeling of nostalgia that stirred heartache. Although, I could not exactly pinpoint the origin of the pain I was feeling as I stared out the window afar. In the distance on the eternal horizon of this oppressive desert, I could make out the tiniest speck, for there it was: Death City .

I had not stood at its gates for ten years, not since that sorrowful moment when I made my departure from all that I had come to know, from my safe haven…. from Maka. Maka. My dearest and closest friend, the one who I had likened to a sister, the one who had pulled me from the very depths of insanity, the one who had inspired me to begin my research against the horrors of black blood.

I can remember that fateful moment when I had left for the world abroad. I had been enrolled with the infamous Death Weapon Meister's Academy for about two years or so when I became of age eighteen. Of my brief time there, I had grown to overcome certain aspects of fear brought on by an abusive childhood (but I will refuse to enter into this topic). Maka Albarn, the brightest pupil of the Academy's entirety as well as my dearest friend, had brought me from that torturous existence I'd lived, constantly under the control of my weapon called Ragnarok, the very black blood that coursed through the veins of my body. That black blood which was forcefully my own was meant to aid in my growing as a Kishin, but Maka had immediately halted that wretched growth.

Ragnarok still exists within my body to this day, but has shrunken down to a mere blemish on my back, considering his not consuming human souls over twelve years and also due to the multiple experiments I had tested upon him. This was the true reason for my leaving Death City . I had decided, on my eighteenth birthday, that I would better the world as well as myself by discovering a method of slowing the effects of black blood on the body, perhaps even reversing its deteriorating course by converting it into the red life source that the, well, _normal_ had.

It had become the ultimate goal of my young life, and it was fueled further by Maka's serving as my savior and mentor. Under Doctor Stein's teachings, I was inspired to read as much literature on the subject from the library as was possible; unfortunately, because black blood itself was such a new emerging disorder, the only information I could uncover was its official name and definition; if I can remember correctly, it went as such:

_Nigrum sanguiem morbo (commonly referred to as Black Blood Disease, N.S. Morbo,or BBD)__ is defined as a disorder of the blood stream in which a combination of hemotoxins, neurotoxins, and cytotoxins targets both white and red blood cells within the cardiovascular systems; these venoms ultimately alter and can even enhance the functions of blood, in that it causes the blood to clot and even harden almost immediately after receiving injury; it also increases the rate at which blood flows, resulting in seemingly instant cures against bruises; certain cytotoxins of this disorder destroy hemoglobin, resulting in a color change in blood from red to black; however, it has been known to cause horrid side effects, including severe weight loss, deterioration of specific hormones, unipolar depression and bipolar mood disorder, clotted arteries resulting in amputation and other cardiovascular disorders, altered perception of environments, hallucinations and frequent psychosis, psychopathy, and/or necrosis (death); it has also been known to have been used as an asset in experiments carried out by witches in that it has certain spiritual properties as well as medicinal; this work of witches can be used to fuel controlled power in a developing Kishin, and in this case, the disorder can lead to a mental disorder known as __Kishin sanguiem furor, more commonly called Kishin's Madness__; N.S. Morbo can be transmitted through transfusions of blood and other bodily fluids; there is no known cure for N.S. Morbo._

To my sadness, this was the only small fleck of information they had within the Academy's book source. However, rather than feel a stabbing discouragement, as I most normally did in past times, I was further spurred to continue my search for knowledge. Therefore, I made the crucial decision to leave the home I had grown to love so much, and study across the face of the globe in order to change that final sentence of the definition in that medical dictionary. I would go on to study at the most prestigious schools of Japan, China, America, South Korea, and Finland to collaborate and deliberate with some of the most internationally revered scientists of medical research.

The afternoon I had started out for the vast and cruel world was a quite despondent and abysmal one. I can remember standing just at the City's limits, merely feet away from my destined journey, accompanied by Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and many others whose names I had long forgotten. I grinned a sad smile with bitter tears of joy in my dark eyes as I looked upon all the friends I had come to know over the course of those two life changing years. All stepped forward to shake my hand and wish me the best of luck in my travels with encouraging words. Kid stepped forward to squeeze my hand affectionately, forcing a biting smile and holding back tears as I was. And then, Maka stepped forward with streams of moisture rolling down her cheeks. She pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a pair of newly bought glasses.

"I thought this might help you look nerdy with all those scientists, since you're so smart…." she said, lowering her gaze as the tears stained the stone ground below. I could not contain myself any longer as I let the weeping flow freely. I embraced Maka tightly, and was soon surrounded with the comforting arms of my other loving comrades.

And, wiping away the tears and taking hold of my bag, I turned heel slowly and boarded the train.

Now, I had to return for financial purposes. Much of the money I had from the beginning of my trek was now disappeared in rent costs, book and research equipment, and airport tickets. For some odd reason, Kid's look was the one that imprinted upon my mind the most so. I find it strange, considering that I was much more emotionally connected with Maka than I was with Kid. Not much conversation had passed between him and me….. had it? Frankly, I couldn't remember. Though the scene all together was one that returned touching thoughts, it was all now a blur, a thought that had to submit itself to the back of my mind to obtain knowledge. But why was it that Kid's reaction was the one that affected me to the greatest extent? I couldn't wrap my mind around it, nor did I have the time to do so, for the train had rolled up to the gates of Death City .

Several hours after my arrival and hotel check-in, I readied myself for the interview that was to alter the course of my funding for N.S. Morbo studies forever. I brushed my rose, unevenly but tastefully cut hair. I didn't bother to put on any make-up; I never did. I always believed it to be distasteful and unnatural, and I also currently had no money with which to buy it. I slipped on a professional grey business vest and skirt with a freshly laundered white blouse beneath. Finally, as I looked in the small mirror of my temporary bathroom, I pushed Maka's glasses up the bridge of my nose with a single finger.

I had to look my best for this interview which would obtain a job for me as the leading science teacher of the DWMA. I had heard the saddening news of Sid's passing, and that the school was in a desperate need for a succeeding teacher to fill his lost position. Because I had spent the last ten years of my young adulthood studying thoroughly, the council of the city believed me a good candidate. Today, I was to report to the newly inaugurated Shinigami for the meeting. The new Shinigami….. Kid…. I knew that this was an inevitable happening, but I still couldn't quite believe it. Anyhow, I had no time for idle pondering, or I was going to be late!

As I sat outside the door of Kid's main office, I felt a deterring uneasiness that always managed to emerge within me at times like this. What if Ragnarok shows up? He always pulls awful stunts like that on me at the worst of instances. What if I can't find the right words to speak for him? What if I can't manage to get the work and money I so needed? What if…. what if I can't handle this…..?

I immediately shook it off. I couldn't let those fears from the past overtake me. They were meaningless thoughts sprung from paranoia. Why, if I hadn't taken risks, I would have never come so far as I had! I straightened up myself with full confidence and preparation. I could get this job. I _can_ handle this. Just as this inspiring phrase crossed my mind I was called in by one of the lower council men. I rose, head high as well as spirits.

Then I sat down to see him. Once the heir of Lord Death's position, now the head Shinigami of the entire city, the entire world. He was incredibly handsome, with an unblemished, clean shaven face and neat hair that fell just below his ears. With the same pale complexion from when we were mere children, the white Lines of _Sanzu_ now fully connected around his head. He truthfully was a mature and infinitely strong shinigami. _Wow, he must have so much knowledge!_ I thought to myself. _Perhaps he's found something more behind BBD research that I may use! _I now knew I simply _had_ to get this job!

I wasn't sure if he would remember me or not, so I formally introduced myself and carried on brief idle talk with him cordially, referring to him respectfully as Shinigami-_san_. However, as the business conversation began and continued, while I remained focused, I couldn't help but notice Kid's anxiousness and worry painted clearly upon his face. I pondered over it as the troubling thoughts returned from earlier. I decided to push them aside by trying to remember why that memory of Kid at the gates was so impressed within my heart. I strained my mind furiously as he took certain notes and discussed business associations and educational criteria. And yet, within myself, I could not find anything that sparked retention of any special relationship with him… I wondered…. Maybe…..

Before I knew it, the interview had drawn to a close and I was standing from where I sat, shaking hands with the now fully-fledged Shinigami. He complemented my resume and stated that he would contact me when he'd made a final decision. We smiled warmly and professionally at one another, and I turned to leave for my apartment, heart beaming fully with a confidence I hadn't felt for a time, almost certain I'd get the work I'd need. As I walked quietly down the hallway to the main lobby, my mind slipped away to thinking about my special attachment to Kid. I acknowledged it was there, but it puzzled and perplexed me as to exactly _how_ the bind had formed…

And then, all my confidence within me shattered in a single instant as I remembered my lost past.

* * *

**From perfect-dissonance:**

**I really enjoyed writing this in succession with LadyOfBlu. She is a fantastic writer, and I'm so glad to work with someone with such a creative insight. This experience is really helping me grow as a writer. I will keep working as hard as possible to really get Crona's insight correctly portrayed. I wasn't sure at first if I could write from Crona's perspective as a female (since I'm used to seeing Crona as a male and writing from his perspective as a male), but it's really very fun and an enjoyable experience! I really want to thank LadyOfBlu for coming up with the idea of the plot line, and also for inspiring me to write!**

**(R&R guys! Thanks for reading! Visit Perfect Dissonanance's profile for more of her fantastic writing! ~Blu)**


	3. Dont Forget Me

**DISCLAIMER: As we already know, Soul Eater and its franchise belong solely to ****Atsushi Ōkubo. We all already know that Death the Kid and Crona aren't my genius creations (yea sorry people, we all wish).**

**Do enjoy, thank you.**

* * *

"Kid are you feeling OK? Kid… KID?"

* * *

Today was probably the one of the worst days I have ever had in my lifetime.

While today was like any other day, perhaps on the basis of minutes relative to hours and hours relative to the setting sun. (Or perhaps in the basis of being human, and not caring for such things such as "how many seconds it takes to lose sanity whilst gazing into the abyss.") Today would always different, and would stick out like a sore thumb tucked into the fibers of my own brain. (Or whatever you wish to call it.)

"Different?"

Well, "Different being defined as: "Any given object that is easily distinguishable due to a 'sore thumb complex'." You could easily remember this day [being different] by remembering the premonition that prevented you from getting out of bed for the last 2 hours. (The same premonition that somehow forced you, Lord Death… of all people, to think madly the whole time.) _Which premonition_, I ask myself, _why does it even matter? _I stared at the ceiling and squinted, squinting as if there were cursive letters strategically written there. _Any premonition? Which one? Does it even exist? Are you only being paranoid? What if-_

"Baka wa, damare,"* I shouted to myself, I bolted upright, "you're Lord Death… why should you worry about these things?" I quickly shifted the covers off of my legs, and got up off the silk.

Once I got off of the bed, I realized something important. This realization came to me once I decided to turn my head about 45 degrees to the right. I squinted again at the grandfather clock in the corner of my room. I gave attention to the cursive numbers on its glass face: 9:37 o'clock? 9:37! God, what did I do last night?

Maybe I should go back to sleep for 1 minute so there can at least be one 8 in it. Or maybe I shouldn't wake up until 8pm; otherwise I shouldn't live with-—

_Wait what? _

For a brief moment I was stunned. The number 8…. That number was a number I had long feverishly adored in my childhood.

Then I instantly got disgusted, an impulse I had begun to have at the mere word "childhood." For anyone who has lived for as long as I have, (about 28 years) they usually call back to their childhood as a way to relive their "innocence." Me, myself, I prefer not to refer to my childhood… plainly put, it disgusts me enough to compel me to…

Well, at any rate, I was in a depressive state this early in the morning. Not just any depressive state, a very intense one at that. I felt so compelled to…

"Hey Kid," a voice called, "you hangin' in there?"

I was slightly stunned, and thankful, "Uh… Y-Yes… uhm can you come in for a moment?"

I saw the door swing open, and my own death scythe came in to the room.

"Hey Kid…"

"Hey," I started, "you don't happen to have a phone on you, do you?"

"Uhm yea… I do?"

"Can I use it?"

"Uh… uhm okay?"

Patty passes her phone to me, "Here you go."

I quickly dialed another phone number.

"Who you calling," Patty slid next to me, "your girlfriend?"

I glared at her, "Are you that insensitive? And no, I'm calling the psychiatrist."

She instantly became uneasier. She tried covering it up by smiling, but it all ended up with a sense of grave worry painted on her face. "Oh, well…. That's interesting."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I'm worried? No no no… I'm just uh… uh…"

I've never seen that face since the last time I "called" for the psychiatrist.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

**It was a sunny day, and in my room there were a few dim rays that shone through the curtained window. (I don't quite remember when I realized it was sunny, but no matter.) I was on my bed.**

**More precisely, I was strapped there. The straps were made of ebony black, high quality, intricately stitched, cow leather. It was really strong and durable, being able to hold out like that for hours. My arms were being eaten away by the poor stitching that bore into me like sets of teeth. At this point, my arms were covered with purple bruises and raw skin.**

**There was yelling, probably my own. The only thing I could see was a dark place… It was a pitch black, nobody was there was nothing there. All I could feel were these pains along my own arms, the only thing I could feel in the dark. While all these pains were along my arms, I could see only 2 things…**

**1: Myself**

**2:Myself**

**There was someone in front of me… a person perhaps who might've been a year older than me. He looked just like me, sculpted just as I was, and refined just as I was. His face was like mine… but somehow completely different.**

**His face was pale, ghostly pale, and he had these 4 lines on his chin. He looked oddly like a skull, and his demeanor was completely unlike my own. He looked malicious, he sneering at me with jagged shark teeth. I stared deeply into is identical golden eyes. While I was staring at him, he soon smiled and nudged me and wildly smiled. **

**I responded to the nudge by looking down, there was a large, raw hole inside my chest. Blood became the least of my worries, as it stained the pitch-black floor and my clothing.**

**I looked back at him to ask what he did, but I no longer saw myself (or what I thought to be myself).**

**I saw a woman…**

**The woman I had met a day ago.**

**I didn't have enough time to register what her face looked like; all I saw was a beating heart inside of her slender hand. My heart was being crushed by the whims of this woman. Whatever blood I had left I knew was either trickling onto the ground… or trickling down her slender sharp filed ebony nails. Whatever blood I knew I had left…I knew…. Was either trickling down her fingers… or being licked off the pale skin of her wrist. **

**The woman was silent the entire time… except for her echoing slurps in the black room. The woman then said only the most disturbing words I have ever heard.**

"**Anata wa watashi o wasurete shimsimashita ka?"****

**As soon as I heard her say that, I say bloody wounds start to appear along her body. Her hands became bruised, and her fingers were wrapped with lacey gouges of skin. I saw a bloody tear run down her cheek.**

**Then I heard her utter this from her stale throat.**

"**Shinu."*****

**Suddenly I fell down a long tunnel, sides smeared with rotten organs and blood. The dismembered organs were reaching out to me, trying to grab my limbs… perhaps to dismember me. I was screaming, not only because of the insidious copper smell.******

**I heard all of these incoherent phrases rattling inside my brain; they flooded into my head with out stop. I could feel the sorrows of humanity flowing into my head. I could hear the cries of slaughtered children, and mothers' burning breasts. I could hear all the suffering of the world. And the very fibers that held my brain together felt like they were being torn in 2.**

**Then, I felt a velvet cloth inside my mouth. I was too busy trying to figure out what it was to realize another one was frantically being stuffed in. Then I heard a voice say "Forgive Me" and a shiny glint of light. Then, everything went black again.**

My calling the psychiatrist wasn't even me that was my dad soliciting me by force and putting her on speed dial. As I would be potent without having a psychosis episode, a few hundred Spackle cans and a construction project later…

"Look Patty," I started, "I'm just calling so I can prevent that from happening again… You don't mind that now do you?"

Patty seemed somewhat relaxed after that. She handed me the phone and scooted even closer to me.

"All right… but I'm watching you," she said. She emphasized this point by scooting closer to me and glaring at me. It made it impossible for me to move without bumping into her…. Or feeling her breath on my neck. (Which by any stance is a little too close.)

"Uhm… Okay," I added, "will you please move back a little?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

I sighed, I heard the 4th ring before a woman picked up the phone.

"Dr. Drea Evelyn speaking."

"Hello , its me."

"Oh hello Kid! What can I do for you?"

I sighed, "Uhm… yes, I was thinking of coming around to fill in my prescription for this month."

There was the sound of shifting papers and a few background voices before I heard her reply, "Alright… the prescription should be shipped in by 12 o'clock. So, you could pick it up at any time after that."

"Alright, I'll come around tomorrow if that's convenient for you."

"Well, it's really your convenience that actually counts."

"Well, guess I'll just swing by tomorrow, thank you so much."

"Any time Kid."

The other end becomes silent, and I give the phone back to Patty.

"Thanks Kid," she said.

I rubbed my eyes a little, I stretched again, "So… what do we have to do today?"

"Well unless your dad decides to kill all of us… Nothing's planned."

I was wide eyed, "Nothing? You're serious?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Zilch."

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

"Absolutely…"

"Nothing," Patty sing-songed.

_What in the name of god was the council thinking_, I thought, _they must be high… _"Well then, what would you want to do then?"

I was bracing myself for any store that had the word "pink" or "tabloid" or maybe even "clearance" in its name or [non-existent yet perhaps existent description].

"Well actually… No. There's really nothing I really want to do today."

"Honest to god? You're completely sure there is absolutely nothing that you want to do?" (Wait… did I just say that?)

"Well, no. Today… just feel especially like sleeping."

We both thought for a little while. She slid next to me on the bed, and we talked a little while before It finally hit me.

"Oh you know… There is something I had to do today!"

Patty seemed surprised, "Really what is it?"

I sighed, "I need to contact Makenshi."

"Gorgon."

I sighed, "Patty! At any rate, she's getting the job."

* * *

**Man! I'm soon sorry that this is short! I really am! I should be a little bit more aware of how much I should type! I'm gonna try to shoot for about 2 thousand next time! (Probably more now that I think about it.) Well technicall. "Holy crap! What's gonna happen now that Crona has the job?" Well my dearest readers... That is up to Ms._ Perfect-Dissonance_... That is her whim... And her whim only.**

**Speaking of which... I have an announcement.**

**Because this is summer vacation, Ms. Dissonance won't be updating me for about a week or so because she won't be so near a computor for a while because of traveling. So please be really patient with me, I hope you guys will continue your further support as I really enjoy all the reviews you've given me. **

**But thank anyway for reading! Man We are going to just SPOIL you guys!**

**R&R, crit, and P.M. Us if you'd like( about anything... Like requests or just for a chat.) Check out 's profile for more of her fantastic work(do it... She's awesome! Believe it!).**

**~Blu**

***馬鹿は黙れ！(Idiot shut up!)**

****あなたは私を忘れてしまいましたか？(Did you forget me?)**

*****死ぬ(Die)**

******We all know that blood smells like copper right? Try smelling a penny and cutting your finger.  
**


	4. No Escape

DISCLAIMER: NO THE SOUL EATER SERIES AND ITS FRANCHISE ARENT OURS... I WISH IT WAS, BUT OH WELL...

* * *

I wasn't sure how it had happened, but it in fact _had_ happened. Oh God, how _could _I have ever let this happen! My entire existence I had rebuilt to be absolutely perfect from those perished ashes I had grown from. I had filled myself with the Earth's wisdom and extended my reach to the very cradle of growth, not just for my own self, but for the human race as it feebly was now. I had done so much to elevate myself from that grim Hell I once knew. I had been exalted to the place of Heaven, only to be cast right back from where I had escaped.

That disturbing feeling of the hours of arrival returned, only intensely and disgustingly more grotesque than when I had indeed come home to Death City . If only I had known, if _only_. If only I had been aware that everything that had been so heart-wrenchingly painful, all that I had left behind, that one piece of my dying soul, would be met with me all again. I couldn't stand where I was any longer. I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle it.

I rushed to the exterior of the DWMA and fell upon those brutally cold steps as my legs crumbled beneath me. My cherished glasses fell from the slender bridge of my nose, only to remain unharmed and perfectly intact. How was it possible? How could it be that the very foundation of that hardened shell around my heart be demolished within the frame of mere seconds, when those fragile glasses seemed untouched after all those years? I let the rest of my body hit the ground as my vision slowly began to deteriorate into a white void. I folded myself together, clasping my knees to my torso, feeling a miniscule drop of blood trickle down the side of my palm.

Blood…. black blood, I hadn't seen for such a while. Now, it had reappeared to stain my fingers, as it had stained and smothered all I was, and was now here to stain the mural of my world once more. I could see its tarnishing mark upon the stone ground from where I had collapsed. My chest heaved with anxiety and disbelief as I lay there, watching the perfect white hue of my heart's color blur into a drab, hideous amber. I could feel a single tear rolling in a stream down my cheek as I fell victim to the phantomlike hand of unconsciousness.

In my abeyance, it was not completely blank. I was floating aimlessly in a chasm, lids closed securely over my sleeping irises, hearing nothing, seeing darkness, feeling absolute emptiness. However, in all this, I could hear an echoing, unpleasant voice speaking to me.

"What the hell have you done? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to get injured, considering all those damned experiments you performed on me? You idiot!" I swiftly raised my head and opened eyes wide at the sound of Ragnarok's voice. It was odd, truly. I hadn't heard much from him; he was in fact so weak he could only be heard within my mind, since he was incapable of emerging from my spine. He had legitimate justification for griping; he could no longer harden himself to wounds that cut beneath the skin. Also because of my ceaseless efforts to be rid of him and to cure myself, he could no longer regenerate himself. So, if I were to bleed out incessantly, he could very well cease to exist…. as well as I. However, that didn't sound too terrible an occurrence at the moment.

"You damn fool!" Once again, Ragnarok's protesting called to my attention.

"Sorry Ragnarok, I…. lost footing."

"Lost footing, my ass! I know what's coursing through your thick head, you think I can't see? I know you're only thrown off because of _him_. You need to drop it! It's worthless, all in the past; you need to just forget about it already! For God's sake Crona!"

"Would you be quiet and leave? It's just a scrape, and I can't forget about anything with you badgering me. Just let me sort this out on my own. I can't concentrate."

"Why? Because you can't handle me? You can't handle _this_? I'm not surprised, you can't handle anything!"

"I said be quie-"

"No matter how much you think you've overcome it, you're always stuck on it. You don't ever resolve things, you just push them away for me to deal with inside your thoughts, you damn coward!"

"I said shut up!" I let the phrase escape from my lips to resonate in that dark void. It lingered and echoed down non-existent walls of my dream's chasm. After a moment of pure silence and empty thought, Ragnarok's voice once again reached my mind's ear. I could just picture his snickering face and demeaning glare.

"You see? Even though we can only communicate internally, you still yell with that pesky tone as you used to when I was stronger. You really haven't changed a bit, even after you immersed yourself in the world's bosom, have you Crona?"

"Of course I've changed. Look at me! I've grown stronger, as I've made you to grow even weaker!" Though I flatly denied his word's with my bitter rebuke, I couldn't help but find disconcerting clarity and truth in what Ragnarok said. If I had grown a stronger confidence and firmer constitution over those long years of study, I wouldn't remain crumpled as I was now, as I had been when I'd been under everyone's control but my own. All this time, without even my own knowing of it, I had been running from everything that had caused me sorrow and grief, heartbreak and treachery, only to be met with it face to face once again.

"Hmph," Ragnarok retorted, "you're lucky I can't get outside of you. I would sock you so hard you wouldn't even have any feeling in your head to think about Kid!"

And with this, Ragnarok disappeared into the depths of nothingness once more.

That name… that face… that one moment that changed it all for me so very long ago in my eighteenth year… Another voice reached my ear, a smooth and alluring tone that instantly gravitated me away from the limits of my thought. Its beauty and grace were uniquely unmistakable. It wove through and through the strings that held my heart to create a swift tempo of anxious staccatos. That tone, that voice…

"_Salut_*_, Crona_," whispered Kid from a distance away. I quickly turned from where I was suspended to find his smiling face and trim figure enveloped in a fold of thin mist. It quickly cleared away to reveal a gorgeous light projecting from behind him in the distance.

And there he stood, that one man that had changed absolutely every feeling and emotion within me, my one and only love. Though it was intensely bleak where we were, I could make out every divine feature of his physique. A pale, slender face with a burning set of yellow irises, blazing with a passion as powerful as the Sun. His sleek black hair that felt of satin gleamed as a bright star of the evening sky. He held that mischievously loving grin upon his lip as his face softened towards me. He looked as an angel might have in that mysterious and pleasant way. Reaching out his broad hand to me, he amorously said:

"_J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te retourner à moi, venir retourner à domicile. Je tu promets, je ne vais pas laisser tu vas ce temps**._"

I heeded his affectionate and sincere words. I slowly approached him to take his hand and embraced him. I could feel the warm tears roll down my cheek as I pressed my face to his breast and tightly held him to me. It felt so wonderful and fulfilling to be in the safety of his strong and protecting arms. It were as though that stain upon my heart was being removed all in that one moment by his gentle grasp. He quietly whispered:

"_C'est d'accord, Crona. Rien va de faire du mal à toi quand tu es avec moi. Je t'adore toujours et éternellement***._" And with this, he gently laid his finger beneath my chin and raised my gaze to meet his own. He gradually moved his lips to meet my own in that long awaited, cherished kiss I had not known I desired within me. When I opened my eyes once more to meet his gaze, I felt an unwelcomed chill run up my spine as I saw the brilliant, angelic light fade. A grim shadow spread across my lover's face. His comforting smile was replaced with a vaguely disturbing one that verged upon a sadistic nature in the way it curled.

"_Je vraiment ne vais pas laisser tu vas****._" I could hardly react as I felt the stab of a blade pierce the thin, paper like skin of my back. I could feel the black blood of my miseries, not merely flowing in a dark river of agony, but bursting in a fountain of death as the one I once trusted extracted it and examined it carelessly. My jaw released its grip to cry out in anguish and shock, but the sound, like the light of my fleeting happiness, slipped into the chasm, never to be found. I fell away into an abyss and saw Kid's shadow grow smaller and smaller; though the distance grew large, I could still crisply hear his alluring words:

"_Tu toujours as s'enfuit, as-tu pas? Eh bien, pas ce temps. Maintenant, il n'y a pas de fuite*****._"

And as the darkness enshrouded me, I awoke on the steps of the DWMA.

The vision disturbed me so greatly I was tempted to buy fine bottle of _Cîroc_ _Rouge_ vodka to ease away the pain and suffering with the warmth of the drink. However, my conscience persuaded me otherwise to purchase sweet white _Bordeaux_ . I arrived to my lofty hotel room exhausted both physically and emotionally. I managed to find a tiny First Aid kit and bandaged my scarred hands in the restroom. In the mirror I could already notice a violet bruise beginning to take shape upon my temple. I had distantly bothered about the possibility of a present concussion, but upon examination I managed to achieve only slashes and scrapes upon my palms and face. However, the scars of my soul's turmoil were hidden away within the depths of my weakened and aching chest. I departed to the kitchen area to pour a draught of the consoling wine I had carried home. The glass weighed heavily upon my palm as the memory weighed heavily upon my reason. My nightmarish fantasy shook me to the very core of my soul, not only because of its marring and brutal nature, but also due to its metaphorical connection with what had occurred between us… between Kid and me…..

Though the wounds of what had happened cut deeply into the confines of my heart, the story of it all is so simple. So simple, perhaps, that it truthfully shouldn't have wounded me as it did so, as I ridiculously allowed it to. That horrid love, which had enchained me, even when I had no knowledge of that bind, could be recounted in very few, very select words. However, a knife is but a thin iron wedge, and a binding rope is comprised of only smaller strings of woven twine.

It all began, as one may assume, just a short time before my consequential eighteenth year. Well, perhaps this wasn't all too accurate, but this is no matter, truly. One does not need a specific medium of time with which to convey a story of the past. All that matters is its relative location in space to other certain events which were, or at least seemed, important. Time is irrelevant. A story is a story.

The drink was forcing my thoughts besides the true matter at hand towards a more analytical thinking process, as what most happened in my distress, even when sober. Not many others besides myself dealt with pain and suffering in this process, by singling out every scientific aspect and throwing one's self into the vortex of infinite reasoning. But perhaps that is what I was first attracted to in Kid, that minute similarity which would bring us together.

I had known Kid for the extent of a year or so when I first began to find fancy in him. We had hardly held a decent conversation just betwixt us since my arrival, mostly because I was so much more inclined to be with Maka than to be with him, or anyone else for that matter. Additionally, Kid was a noticeably solitary introvert; I noticed he often preferred to be by himself or with his weapons. I was at first quite intimidated by him, in that he often spoke with very few words, and when he did, it was often about the likeness of one side to another. Strangely though, while his reclusiveness and obsession with symmetry somewhat frightened me, it also attracted me. He was often very calm and collected when he had his mind in the right place, and he seemed to be a deep thinker, an intellect. It piqued my curiosity, sparked an interest that I thought I had lacked for people, especially for men. It troubled me some, for it was a fresh experience of which I had no courage for. To ease the fear, I analyzed every aspect about him in an unfeeling manner, as a scientist might observe a new specimen. But, the more I scrutinized him, the more fascinated I became, the more I grew upon him. His perfect white skin was untouched and nearly luminous; his black hair was that of the twilight sky, reaching down to touch the horizon of his jaw line; his golden irises shone in the sun so that they combated with a star's beauty and mystery; his sleek and tall figure was like that of a white crane; he was flawless.

Funny, really, growing upon someone you hardly know. And though I developed a fondness towards him, I had no intention of revealing my true emotions to anyone, especially Maka. I didn't want to appear weak in front of her for holding such sentiment in my heart. For months, I kept that little secret to myself.

Little did I know what that little secret was to grow into.

I recall that day perfectly. I was sitting out upon the Academy's upper balcony after instructional hours to watch the sun slip away. There was hardly anyone wandering upon the campus grounds at the time, with the exception of Lord Shinigami and a few others that lived beneath the school. I rested my elbows upon the ledge of the railing wall as the city below me began to quiet down with the coming of night. I felt a cool breeze weave around me; I breathed in the freshness of it all slowly as calmness embraced me. However, it all went awry when a heard a door open from the distance. I quickly turned face to see Kid, closing the door behind him as he stepped upon the balcony. I jumped slightly as my face flushed from some bit of embarrassment. We were the only pair of souls out upon the terrace, and it frightened me to some extent.

Strangely though, I was caught off guard to see his face redden as he looked to the ground sheepishly. I didn't quite understand how it could be, since he had always seemed so very composed (well, of course when he wasn't bothering about symmetry). I was eased a little, but the nervousness soon returned as I saw him approach slowly. I clenched the railing with white fingers as he rested his elbows upon the ledge and gazed dreamily at the view.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" His words startled me from my jumbled thoughts and I could feel my heart beginning to adapt an allegro tempo. I wasn't sure what to do, so I figured the best thing to do was continue and answer him.

"Uh, um, y-yeah…." I grew frustrated at my lack of words, but I didn't dare let it show.

"I like to come out here sometimes after rough school assignments, just to kind of ease it all off, you know?"

"Yeah, school's…. pretty hard sometimes….. I like it here, too." I tried to widen a smile, but the only things that managed to grow bigger were my eyes. I wasn't completely confident about what to say. I often thought of throwing out an excuse so that I could leave, but the words became caught in my throat as he continued.

"Yeah, this place kind of helps you to forget all the hard times, all the anxiety and fear….." He paused for a long moment, and I became ashamed, for I perceived that he was disappointed with my idiocy for words. I didn't want him to depart from my side, though it was almost too much to bear. It felt, well, simply put, _nice_ to be in his presence, to hold a conversation with him (as broken as the conversation was). My heart sank as I convinced myself that he was going to leave at any time because of my lack of speech. But, to my surprise, he began to speak more, as though he wanted to keep talking with me.

"I don't mean to intimidate you at all; I know that it's a little unexpected of me to come up to and just start talking…

"It's okay….. I-I'm fine."

He smiled a slight grin that was a bit regretful. "I'm sorry for not really being able to talk to you before. It's just, well, I get nervous sometimes, you know?" Nervous? Around me? He had to be speaking metaphorically in some way. When it came down to interacting with people, I was the one that was anxious, not vice versa. My alertness increased as did my heart rate as I answered:

"Oh, uh, yeah….. I understand." After another long pause, he looked downwards and spoke softly.

"Your hair….. it's…. asymmetrical….." I wasn't sure how to respond to his statement. I knew he was often disgusted by things that were mismatched, so my heart grew heavy again as I latched my left hand onto my right arm. I was now sure that he would want to leave, merely because I was there, and because I was bothering him. I looked away to try and look preoccupied, but he upheld his words.

"But….. it's very pretty….. beautiful really…." His description shocked me. No one had ever referred to my hair as beautiful, much less when we had first talked together. I glanced over at him, shaking down to my very core; I noticed his cheeks had turned a shade of light crimson as he looked away shyly. It perplexed me to think that Kid could be shy, for he always seemed so uncaring of what people thought of him, and he wasn't ever really too uncertain about many things. Well, at least from my perception.

At the worst moment, Ragnarok appeared with his brash input:

"God damn it, Kid! Stop beating around the bush and just ask her out! You two are really getting on my nerves."

We were both a bit taken aback by my weapon's abrasiveness, but it sparked something within us that made us laugh senselessly.

From then on we began to see each other in secrecy. The prime reason we never disclosed our affair to others was, not because we were ashamed of one another, but because we were content with just being with one another. We knew that within our circle of friends all of them would feel nothing but happiness for us. No, it wasn't their opinions that would concern us, but the opinions of the many others that attended our school. It wasn't meet for a witch's daughter to share any sort of bond with a noble of the gods, especially the son of the mighty Shinigami. I was greatly worried for Kid's reputation as the relationship progressed.

However, Kid was worried about other matters concerning our love. One evening, as we were spending time in my Academy dorm, several months after our affair began, I brought up my concern for his standing as the throne's heir.

"Hey… Kid….. I've been wondering about something…."

"Sure, what's been on your mind?" He smiled warmly at me, but his expression soon withered into concern as he saw the sorrow in my face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just….. I don't feel I'm good enough for you….. I mean, what are we going to do when everyone finds out? They'll hate us both, I'm just afraid I'm only going to cause you pain…." His mood faltered as he entwined his fingers through my own. A look of frustration flashed across his eyes, but he replied with a gentle tone.

"Hey now, you shouldn't ever say things like that about yourself. You're a wonderful person, who in my eyes deserves the entire world. I couldn't give a damn what any of those arrogant mongrels think. All that matters is that I have you." His words comforted me to a small extent as I pressed my face to his chest. But I couldn't help feeling still saddened as he lightly kissed the top of my head. I knew deep within myself that, as the son of a god, Kid's marriage was to be formerly arranged by his father with someone that was deemed "fit". More than likely, it was to be a highly skilled meister that possessed a Death Scythe, merely because they would be the most effective partners in battle. It was also a process carried out to maintain rightful divine standing. Simply put, strong parents produce strong children.

But it didn't cloud my judgment of Kid at all. Though he was to be soon caught up in the woes of a loveless marriage arrangement, that was still so very far away from where we were then, embracing one another there at that moment. The misery and fear of having to let him go quickly fell away from my mind as we enfolded into one another. All that mattered to me then was that I was there with Kid, and that, even if it was for just a fleeting moment, my heart and soul were his and his alone.

Another several months passed as the time verged upon a year from that day upon the DWMA roof. I could hardly believe it had already been that long since it all began. Neither of us was too keen upon celebrating an anniversary. As I said before, time does not matter, especially when one is found in love as we were. However, that love was beginning to dwindle. It began around the time I had decided to set out on my quest for knowledge.

Ever since that afternoon in my dormitory when he had pledged his unbounded affection for me, I couldn't help but notice how distant he grew. It wasn't at all swift-paced; as a matter of fact, one could hardly tell if you looked at it in small intervals. But I saw it. The windows of time between our secret meetings grew larger betwixt each one. He often wouldn't say much to me in front of the others, and even still had very few words for when we were alone. We hardly ever touched for embrace anymore, and he even ceased to come watch the sunset with me after school. I decided to figure out what was deterring him so much.

It was a discussion that would end up tearing us apart. We were once again sitting in my dorm, only this time the room was cloaked in silence. The air was thickened with a tension that I would've once thought so unfamiliar with my Kid. Sadly, it was now a common feeling. I couldn't bear the awful quiet and ambiguity any longer. So I delved to find what bothered him.

"Kid… is... is there something troubling you?"

"No, why do you ask? Have I been acting weird or something to you?" His tone was one of aggravation, as though some irritating fly were buzzing in his ear. I pressed on.

"Well, maybe a little." He took on a defensive air.

"How do you mean?"

"Mmmm… It's just, we don't do much anymore, I feel like something's been making you detached….." He furrowed his brow in that cross way that he had when something was really agitating his thought process.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, we've been together for a while now, but it doesn't seem like it's going anywhere….." He rose from where he sat next to me and stared out the window in anger, as if that could project it away from him.

"Going anywhere? What is that supposed to mean, it's not like we're ever getting married or anything." His words struck me. We had never discussed marrying, but it was a painful reminder that we would never go beyond a short relationship,

"I know that we aren't, but isn't that what relationships do….? You've just seemed so distant latel-"

"What do you know? It's not as though you own me, you don't need to know every damned thing about me."

"Kid, what are you talking about? I know I don't own you! You're my lover, and we respect one another as both a pair and as individuals. And I just wanted to know if something was bothering you."

"I'll tell you what's bothering me, you with all of your 'distant' crap, as though you were one to talk!" At this point we were standing and yelling at one another.

"I don't understand what you're going on about; you're the one who hasn't been talking to me!"

"Well, you're the one that's leaving me for your own selfish purposes. You with all of your 'respecting one another' drivel."

"What? This is about _that_? I thought you'd be proud that I was doing something to benefit others, to cure myself!"

"You're such a hypocrite, you're words don't even mean anything! You witch's spawn! As if I should care about your mortality, it doesn't change a single damned thing for me."

"Kid…."

"…..I'm leaving. I'll see you later, Crona."

The bottle of wine I had consumed in my hotel room still didn't have as near as many drops as the tears of that night had. His words would forever leave a blemish upon my heart that no amount of even the strongest alcohol could wash away. I looked wearily at the looming grandfather clock in the corner: 1:43 A.M. Even in my inebriated state, I astonished myself at how late I had kept myself awake. I glanced down at my arms to see that I had neglected to change into more informal wear. The bandages upon my palms were now saturated in black. My glasses had slid down to the very brim of my nose; it surprised me that they hadn't fallen in my lap. I decided to take them off and gently place them upon the side table. They were still perfectly intact. I smiled and thought sorrowfully to myself that I was glad I had at least one unbroken thing of my own possession. My mind drifted to Maka, and how she had always been by supporting rock. In my clouded perception fueled by my intoxication and grief, I decided to call her and pour out all of my agony to her. I took hold of the phone and began to dial, but it always ended in failure; I was in fact so hysterical I could hardly see the buttons on the machine. In the end of it all, I ceased and gave up. And, still in my interview attire and reclining chair, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*** Informal way of saying "Hello" in French**

**** "I've waited so long for you to return to me, to come back home. I promise you, I won't let you go this time."**

***** "It's okay, Crona. Nothing is going to hurt you when you are with me. I love you, always and eternally."**

****** "I really won't let you go."**

******* "You've always run away, haven't you? Well, not this time. Now, there is no escape."**

**Hey everyone on FanFiction! Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Apologies for the wait. I've been out of town for the past week and several days after had company to entertain, but I got to it as soon as I could. Just as a note, I know I made Kid out to be a little unreasonable, but he's doing it for a legitimate reason (which WILL remain undisclosed until later!) Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed. I love writing for you guys! **

**~perfect-dissonance**

**(I know I might of said this already, but please visit her profile... She's really _really_ good.)**


	5. Fanservice: Blu

Hello! I just wanted to give you all your daily dose of fan service! I'm planning to do this about every 5-6 chapters! Don't worry... The next chapter is coming very soon, I'm just replying to all the comments(if I didn't already)!

**Mairaloveszexion**: Thank you mah god! You really set the mood and you really kind of egged me on! Continue your readingsmanship! Thing... Uh...

**Guest**: oh... Yea... Umm... I really don't know who you are so... Cutos

**Chabeli05**: yaaay! Yes thank you for cheering us on!

**DarkDemonRayven**: Yeauh... Yeah he is

**Eivexst**: thanks dude!

**TheManInTheHat**: Thank you for criticing Perfect-Dissonance's writing style. Yes... Her writing stylIsis very mature... I sometimes wish I could write like that! But, we are all different. Her writing style is more serious and heavy, mine is a little bit more humorous and actually... A little cynical. (Right off the tree) so anyway... If you are interested in more of her work, do visit her page! She's really,really,really good!

Do review and pm me or perfect-dissonance's profile for requests! The next chappie is coming realllly soon!

~Blu


	6. Fanservice: Perfect Dissonance

Perfect-Dissonance

* * *

Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you all so VERY MUCH for the awesome reviews and for reading our story! Blu and I really appreciate your opinions; it's for readers and fans like you that we live to write for! The plot will be ever growing as we go along, so get ready for some ultimate fan seizures! Blu is working very hard on this next chapter and I know that you all are going to absolutely LOVE IT! Message me or Blu if you have any ideas or requests for other stories, and be sure to check out some of Blu's fantastic works. She's full of awesome ideas, and her writing style is just phenomenal. I'm thankful to have her as my collaboration partner and to have fans like you guys!

_In reply to specific comments (here we go!)~~~~~_

**_To Chabeli05:_** My thanks goes to you for staying with us through each chapter. We really owe it to fellow writers out there like you who continue to enjoy what we put out there! I really hope to read some of your works sometime.

**_To TheManInTheHat:_** I'm really very flattered by your comment, but really the same goes for you too! I've been reading some of your story, _Shades of Gray_, and I absolutely love it. Such detail and strong plot structure and development, it's just wonderful! I love your style, keep up the good work.

**_To Attic Cat:_** I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of W.O.T.L., it was very well written by the one and only LadyOfBlu! She has an amazing way of making you feel as though you were really there, a part of the story. She does an excellent job in portraying the tone and emotions of each character. She's as amazing author, and I'm really glad you were able to read a piece of her genius work in this story.

We'll be working hard to make this the best story ever! Keep on writing, fellow authors!

Sincerely,

perfect-dissonance


	7. An Unpleasant Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: WE GET THE DEAL... I DONT OWN SOUL EATER... I WISH I DID...**

* * *

"Kid we need to talk... it's about the arrangement."

* * *

Today is Monday, the day of most people's hate lists. Monday, the subject of the most famous phrase "I hate Mondays" or maybe the possible "Oh God why have you forsaken me" with the elevation of not only ones arms but their peers' suspicions of existing sanity.(Talking from experience…) Monday could actually mean many different things to different people. Monday, at least regarding Shibusen and my job, meant a school day. If a person wanted to be very specific, then that meant the 1st day of the school week.

If one does feel the need to make things even more specific, then school day could be: "A day where the student studies and the teachers are their personal slaves." (If you ask me to explain, I'll only look at you with a look that I would specifically save for an idiot.)

It was only natural that today I was anticipating the quaky and unpleasant sound of a blaring alarm clock 3 inches away from my ear, which I obviously didn't get. Instead of an unpleasant alarm clock, I was awoken by a hand that was gently put on my shoulder. I was disoriented for a moment before I realized it was even a hand, and when my eyes finally decided to function correctly I only perceived 2 things.

1: A black blurry unrecognizable mass

2: A smaller, but still intimidating white mass

I later found that both masses of color belonged to the dyes of my father's clothing. (After my eyes finally focused to see his definitive facial features, try getting a bright light shone into your pupils sometime…)

It was strange; he didn't have his mask on, which was a rare thing (considering how he took great measures to carving and covering his identity). Even if his face were covered, it wouldn't change his finely tuned features. No one would ever deny that he was a handsome man, not even the most prudent of all of us. His faced was carved delicately in the likeness of what a person might define as an "Asian man." His eyes were slanted; dark circles were under his eyes from work and his insomniac tendencies. Instead of the dark circles working against him, they only added to his charm. His hair was a long white that cascaded down his black satin-covered shoulders, and gave no contrast to his pale skin. There was a strange smile on his face that wasn't assigned to any certain emotion, which really confused me.

"Hello kiddo!"

I instantly groaned, "Father, I've already made clear that I don't like being referred to as 'kiddo.'"

My father smiled (this time, with a note of obvious happiness), "But even though you're all grown up and strong, you're still my kiddo!"

There was a pause, an awkward one.

"_Kiddo._"

"What did you just say yo-"

My father clamped his hand around my mouth, his other free hand pointed in the direction of the clock. "Kid, its 5:47 in the morn. Shouldn't you be getting up by now?"

I groaned and lifted his gloved hand off of my mouth. "Thanks father," I managed to groan. I lifted myself off the bed, and soon enough I was looking at the clock to make sure my dad wasn't playing another trick on me. Indeed it was 5:47 as my dad had claimed, his evidence was laid in the color of the sky outside of my window… and how unmistakably tired I was. (Well, the clock too, but we've focused too much on the clock already.) While I was busy putting on a dress shirt, my father slid next to me and smiled. "Anytime son." Then, while my shirt was buttoned, he patted my shoulder.

I felt a wave of shock pass throughout my body._ He just patted my back… what?_

My dear, _dear_ readers, you may be asking yourselves, "Well why would you care about such a small gesture?" Well I should point out something very important in my past. Every single time that I could remember, every single scarring and mentally breaking memory I've ever had… is coupled with my dad patting my shoulder. (With that point in mind) the conclusion I finally came to is that whenever my dad pats either of my shoulders… something terrible is going to happen. That was the way it was when my mother died in my arms, it was even more that way when I was diagnosed as a psychological bane to "humanity", and it was the same way when… when… the girl…. _the_ girl….

His hand was still placed onto my shoulder, stationary.

"Alright," he said, finally lifting his limb off of me, "about the job offers?"

I finally snapped my psyche back into reality."Oh! Yes," i shifted in front of him, "I've decided that Makenshi is-"

"Gorgon."

"_Makenshi_," I snapped, "is going to be our lead science teacher…"

My father seemed to think for a moment, analyzing what I just said, "Well. There seems to be no problem, but I really hope that you thought that through very well."

"What would the problem be?"

"Well Kiddo-"

I coughed, "Uhm… yes."

"Well, have you thought of her requests and her ethnicity?"

"I am fully aware of what she is. You think that I spent 2 days taking backround checks on every one of these individuals only to have… have…" Then I realized that I didn't even run a background check on her, which meant that I must of remembered her history from memory(which unfortunately was photographic).

_Oh no_, I thought, _please God if you know I'm here don't let this catch up with me. _

"Kidd, you still there?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry lost in thought."

"Anyway…"

"Yes, I have considered those exact things. I do not care for her background, whether she is the offspring of a witch does not bother me. What I am more concerned about is whether or not her personality as a person will waver towards the other side."

"You must understand the controversy that might come with this, right?"

"I don't care, whatever the public thinks does not affect my decision. If it does come to bother them that much, than I will watch her with my own eye."

"So it is apparent that you will take the necessary risks to maintain her in the right place," my father sighed, "but what happens if she drifts off onto the wrong path?"

"Clarify."

"If I remember correctly, a few symptoms of BBD include: psychosis, unipolar depression, and… and…"

I felt an awkward but tensed silence, "We had a clinical study not too long ago. The scientists came to the conclusion that the cytotoxins not only targeted the hemoglobin in red blood cells, but that they targeted other cells too."

"Including?"

My father was silent, "There are certain cells in the brain that they particularly like to prey on. Particularly nerve cells that maintain emotion, urges, and even your conscious and unconscious mind."

"How exactly would that affect us?"

"Once those things are damaged there's no fixing them."

"Dad, I've made my decision. Are we going to continue wasting time?" My dad seemed to take a deep breath; it was as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"I understand you're trying to make me aware of these things, I respect that, take a breath to yourself and calm down. I've got all the problems well thought out and everything will be under control. If it bothers you too much, then I might end up reconsidering. You understand what that inevitably means correct?"

My father seemed unconvinced, but he mustered a smile in a vain attempt to try to cover up his own nervousness. I also smiled, trying to figure out which one of ours was actually more sincere. In the end I failed at it though, there wasn't actually any of which one that was.

"So how are we to deal with Ariette?"

"Well, instead of giving her the main science position, I was thinking of giving her another job instead."

"What would that be Kidd?"

"Well, I decided that she could be Makenshi's substitute."

"What is the logic behind that?"

"Well father. I have to say 3 things about her: The 1st is that her résumé is very good, she has had a lot of education, 2nd experience wise she isn't out of the water yet, 3rd she is perfect person for the substitute position… imagine how hard it would be to find someone else for the job."

"Fine Stance, but don't you think her résumé is actually pushed towards other curriculum and not just science? You have to remember that she majored in communications and "

"That much would be true, but I never said that she only had to substitute for science. Makenshi doesn't seem like the kind of woman to be absent for long periods of time, at least not to me."

"Alright," my father started to walk towards the door of my room, "I trust you'll contact Makenshi?"

I nodded and smiled while I slipped on my cloak, "Of course… I'll visit her residence." I quickly went to follow my father, whose face was already plastered onto a phone. I decided to walk around him, the black trail of my cloak sliding behind me. (I was still eyeing the floor cautiously as ever; just to make sure I didn't trip.)

When I got to the very bottom, I saw that Patty and Liz were "silently" awaiting me at the stairwell. Both already dressed and seemingly bored out of their minds. Their faces were blank but both of them were staring at each other mindlessly (a bad sign at the minimum). I sighed, I myself understanding too well what they were feeling.

"Alright you 2," I interrupted, "I've got an important announcement."

"What is it Kidd?" Patty sprang up.

"I have made the decision about the job girls."

Elizabeth seemed to light up, as if she were opening the greatest present in the world, "R-Really? Who is it?!"

"I've decided that the person to take the job is going to be Makenshi."

The moment I said that, Patty's face lit up like I'd never seen it before. Her lips curled into the greatest happiest smile I'd ever seen from her (or anybody). Her eyes sparkled like polished and refined diamonds. Her expression was fulfilled, they sparkled with a passion that I would only find in a very few contented people. (Explanation? To this none.) "That's…That is great! I can't believe it!"

But… that also confused me a great deal.

"Patty."

"What?"

"Explain to me."

"What? What is there to explain?"

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"What are you asking me Kid?"

Elizabeth nudged my shoulder, "Why aren't you happy?"

"Elizabeth," I sighed, "That depends completely on what you consider to be 'happy.'"

Elizabeth wasn't happy anymore, "You mean… you don't…"

"To me, on an employer's point of view I am pleased, but if you're talking on a personal level… I really don't feel much."

Patty's smile was gone by now, it was replaced by a snarl (an ugly one at that). "Excuse me… 'I really don't feel much' did you just say that?"

"Yes I just did," I added, "is there a problem?"

Elizabeth was also without a smile; instead she seemed to be cowering away from her sister. Her demeanor wasn't like that you'd regularly get from her, it seems to be that of a cowering animal cornered into the vicinity of 2 trees in a savanna. "Why don't you feel anything… K-Kidd."

"Elizabeth… you're not yourself right now what's going o-"

Suddenly, I felt Patty right beside me, but she wasn't there smiling. She lifted her right hand up and smacked it upside me right cheek. It send me flying toward the linoleum floor, and soon I saw a nice view of her shoes (By that time I became way too familiar to the floor for my tastes.)

"You… disgusting piece of garbage," she growled.

I felt a slight pain on my cheek, but it didn't have a red scar on it like most people would have. "What." To be honest I was highly confused at her sudden harsh dialogue and her voice. So confused to the point that I was completely still staring at her for some time… before it actually came to me.

Although, I didn't have the time to think once she crouched down and picked me up by my black cloak. Her face still crumpled with carnal rage.

"Do you even remember Crona?"

"Obviously not," I rolled my eyes around my socket, "if my memory isn't failing."

"Why you cheeky little bastard," she growled again, "listen to me very well." She raised her fist up to herself so that our faces were only inches apart and I could feel her breath on my own neck. "Crona was the best thing that happened to us. She strung us all together, and she was the best thing that could happen to you. To think that you couldn't remember her… You… _you_ make me _sick_."

"Perhaps," I challenged, "but… I do have something to say."

Patty glared at me, "What would tha-"

"Get your damned hands off of my cloak,"(she did take her hands off by then), "if you think that I will tolerate any more of this complete nonsense I will rip your sorry vocal chords out of the sides of your neck in the most gruesome way possible, you understand? You have no permission to address me as a lesser and condescend me as if I were a god damned child. You must be out of your mind."

By about that time, Patty had obtained the demeanor of her sister.

"I hope this made it very clear to you, because the next time I think that I wont be able to contain myself. Why? Because you are my comrades, and to think that you would treat me as a child... Greatly... Do not think you are safe, the only reason I'm not ripping the flesh off of your bones is exactly for that same reason...but don't think that even that will stop me you understand?"

They were scared out of their minds. They both nodded with tearing, shivering, almost scarred eyes. I sighed and smiled softly, "Please don't make me do that again, alright?" I patted Patty's head, "I don't like doing these things to you."

They both nodded under my palm, and they proceeded to scoot away accordingly. As I watched them, I let out a heaping sigh, the tension in the air slowly released. At a comfortable mark, I brushed off a load of dust off of my cloak paying special attention to the parts where Patty snatched the fabric. After cleaning myself up, I walked over to the 2 girls who were currently cowering away in the corner. (Which… if I was honest, disgusted me.)

I put my hand on the crown of Patty's head and smiled, "Please don't make me do this again." Patty looked into my eyes, tears leaking out of every corner of her own, "It sickens me."

Patty gulped and smiled nervously, that smile I translated to "Yes… I guess I will have to make a mental note of that. Thank you so much, may I leave now?"

Elizabeth smiled too, this one a little bit more sincere and quickly got to sitting next to me. I smiled, knowing that her sister would follow the same suit (meaning hopefully that things would get a little bit less awkward). I sighed again, stretching this time and yawning silently.

"Alright girls… let's get on the cycle."

* * *

"So! How do you think this will play out?"

"I'm not so sure… I don't know about this one."

"Do you think we might catch her off guard?"

"Patty, to be honest... I don't really have such a good feeling about this one. Maybe we'll catch her in a really bad position."

Right at about this time, we had finally finished a long trip up a very dangerous amount of stairs. My weapons... being the girls they were, parroted around. Me myself? I was simply thinking to myself like any normal person, or like any person would in that particular situation. Of course... I might not be like any normal person but...

"Alright we're here girls... business attitude."

We all were now situated a few feet from a beige door, the bright cyan paint peeling in strategic places. I sighed again, for probably the umpteenth time that morning. My hand was shaking as I reached for the doorknob.

_I-I'm trembling, _I immediately pulled my hand away to stare at it.

"Yo! Kid? You Okay?" Patty asked.

"Yea... J-Just fine," I replied. Although I knew that I wasn't, and there was something wrong with me. I couldn't put my finger on what it was... but even if I didn't know, my guts were being whipped around with a rusty whisk and that was bad enough.

"Hey! Are we going to get this done?"

"Yea... just wait a moment... just had a cramp _haha_," I lied. _Let's just get this done Kid, then you can assess this problem later. It'll be okay, just get this done._ I gulped, this time pressing a red button on the door frame. I heard a harmonious 2-note jingle before I hear a shuffle of feet on the floor-boards and an unceremonious thud on the wood in front of me. Before I knew it I saw the person I was waiting for was leaning on the door frame.

"Hello," she scrunched her nose up a little as if she saw something distasteful, "how can I help you?"

She was mangled, a little disorganized, and the strong overpowering smell of alcohol permeated the air; in truth think she might of been a little more than just "disorganized." But... it _was_ 7:30* in the morning. "Uhmm," I coughed, "I came here to talk about the offer... Did I come at a bad time?"

She looked at me like I was a clown with a bright pink pair of overalls and a button nose, "Well... yes, you didn't even tell me you were coming here."

"Oh," I said dumbfounded, " uhhhh." There was an awkward silence between all of us before the she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"You know... I have an idea."

I was still presently in _LA-LA LAND_, "Oh..."

She looked at me again, this time as if I was stupid (unfortunately the only word I have), "Why don't you just wait here." She pointed inside the space with a guiding look in her eyes, "I'll get ready and I'll tell you when I'm ready to come in O-K?"

"Alright," I was lost for words, " I guess it starts now."

She silently nodded, and later I found that same piece of wood situated in its previous position.

_Why Kid? Why of all cases are you lost? 'uhh' and 'oh'? What kind of introduction was that? You're coming here organized and you are going to leave organized! You've been working on this entire week, how can you let the moment slip through your fingers like that!? You are out of your mind I tell you! Out of it! _I sighed, yet again this time in annoyance(sighing a lot now aren't we?).

"Haha," Elizabeth chuckled, "th-that was awkward..hehe."

Patty and I looked at her as if she were a child saying the most god awful thing there ever was. Elizabeth seemed to wallow inside her shame, shrinking as we scolded her.

"Well! What else do you think I should talk about.?"

"Elizabeth, there are times when you should learn to shut your trap and enjoy silence."

"But it was awkward..."

"I believe we've had this conversation before, correct?" I sighed.

"But-"

"No buts... I need time to think." I pinched the bridge of my nose, a migraine searing inside my temples. I wish i didn't have to be so course with her, today was a real bumpy ride for all of us and I really would've loved to give her a break. This pain sizzling in my skull wasn't exactly helping either, it clouded my thoughts and made it really hard to think rationally.

It was about 10 minutes of this and twiddling thumbs before I finally saw the woman in the doorway again. This time, dressed in a different attire. Not anything special, just a long sleeved olive shirt and some leggings. She moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose and softly smiled.

"Do come in now."

We all smiled and nodded, we followed her inside the small space. I smiled softly... and for the 1st time...

It was_ sincere_.

88888

"So! What exactly did we need to talk about Sir?"

I shifted a little bit in the metal chair, "Well I needed to discuss the job further and ask a few more questions regarding certain topics."

"Yes alright," she squinted at me a little bit and smiled, "but may I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Why exactly did you come over to tell me this?"

"I do this with all my workers. Its only a matter of common sense"

"Do you literally do this with every one of your workers?"

"Yes," I leaned towards her a little, "yes... you see, in the past I would hire someone to do that for me. As I learned later, it is actually alot more easier and efficient to just do it myself just to completely dodge not only a communication issue but also a efficiency issue. So yes.."

"Oh..." Her eyes were wide, "Well that's very smart."

"Thank you," there was an unusually uncomfortable silence that passed between us before i finally coughed. "So, the 1st thing I'm going to go over is your religion. Do you have any specific beliefs?"

She seemed to think for a moment before resting her hand on the table and saying, "No I am a woman of science, that and only that is my diction."

"Alright, fine stance." I wrote that down on a notebook beside my hand. "Do you have any family or anyone I should contact if an emergency arises?"

"No... I don't have any family to rely on."

"Do you have a friend or anyone specific? It could be _anyone_, a friend, a girlfriend... a boy-"

"No one."

I was kind of surprised about how harshly she had interrupted me, but by then I had gotten a clear message. "Alright,

"Any specific relationships what is your martial status?"

She seemed to cringe and sadden, before I could ask why she said this, "No... the last relationship I had was right before I left to study abroad. I've never really seen him since."

There was an unusual wave of sadness that washed over me, and something i also couldn't put my finger on. What was it... _guilt_?

"Hm," I tried to say with the most apathetic tone, "I'm very sorry for your loss." And in truth I really was... though I'd never say it.

"It's alright."

I wrote once more before setting my pen down once again, "I see. So you said earlier that your primary reason for securing a job is so that you could continue your BBD research. Tell me what exactly are the things you're trying to study?"

There was a large speech proceeding the question that I had asked. I was furiously taking note of everything making sure I didn't miss one bit of information. She was eloquent and fluid, the information flowing better than even water. She chose the right words for every piece of information coming out, it was so easy to digest and non-excessive. She was a phenomenal speaker... so phenomenal it gave me generous chills down my lower back. No lying, i was very impressed.

"Yes alright... now! About the job!"

"Oh!Yes!" She seemed to get prepared for the worst. I smiled again.

"I have come to a decision that you would be perfect for the position."

She lit up so much in that one second, it was almost like the way Patty lit up that morning, except more vibrant and radiant. She was so happy in fact, that she hugged me.

She...hugged...me.

"Your room number is 34 in wing 3. And you can either start work tomorrow or the day after, understood?"

"Ok, then I guess it's tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiles And I nod.

Another awkward silence travels between us, and it made me extremely uncomfortable. This time, she stood up and said only this, "That concludes the meeting I suppose!" I soon followed her same suit, and soon enough I saw the same piece of wood that I had met when I arrived.

But before I went... she smiled to me and gave me a piece of paper and nudged me out of her space gently. She told me nothing about it, saying that it was "only an omen of good faith please do read it." I did nothing to stop her from giving it to me, and nothing to ask why she was giving it to me. Her face was kind, and sweet, almost looking as if I was a 7 year old receiving a suspicious piece of caramel; just as anyone in that situation I gave no resistance... for that would not be polite.

Out of her presence, I did examine that piece of paper more further. But what I found in the text of that paper would haunt me for as long as I'd live.

"**Forget me not, Forget me never, Be very wary of your time.**

**Forget me not, Forget me never, For your pain is only mine.**

**The tears I shed, and the pain I bear, are things you'll never understand.**

**For you're unknowing, for you're still pure, if you did you might as well be damned**

**Forget me not,Forget me never, For you shall die an endless death.**

**Forget me not, Forget me never, for i will take your last stale breath.**

**Forget me not,Forget me never, for I will behead your troubled mind.**

**Forget it not, Forget it never, of the thing that was yours and that was mine.**

**Forget us not, Forget us never, our sweet short embrace.**

**Forget it not, most definitely never, my own agonized wailing face.**

**For im still dying...**

**Still crying.**

**For I am still breathing, **

**My chest aches from every weight i am heaving.**

**My eyes so sore from seeing.**

**My mind jaded, jaded from believing in you... even still believing.**

**So Forget me not, Forget me never, or have your thoughts locked inside a baleful well.**

**Remember me, Remember me dearly, remember our personal...**

**Hell**"

That one poem was enough to slash my own throat and end it all, what kind of "omen" or "good faith" was that? It was utterly depressing! It made me think i should of never been born. For one thing the words are depressing, and for another thing it gave me feelings I didn't know I possessed. I felt guilty of something I couldn't even specify correctly and not that I could because made me so much so that i felt i should tenderize my cranium against the sickly cyan door.

Too bad I was inside an apartment hallway.

For about the rest of the day, my mind was wrapped around not business not an Immigrant Affairs Act... but around Makenshi... and the "omen" she gave me.

* * *

**Alright... done! Its DONE! God... I made up for that entire chapter that my friend did! WHOOHOO! Oh mah god! *collapse***

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was traveling and summer vacation stuff, laziness, and I get MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK. That poem was originally planned out for a separate one-shot. But 'cuz I love you guys I spoiled you! Nothing's wrong now, a promise is a promise... and I fulfilled it, hope you liked it. Share your thoughts with a review or a pm**

**~Blu**


	8. History Repeats Itself

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH NECROMANCY WE KNOW... WE CANT OWN IT AND WE DEFINITELY NOT STEAL IT FROM ANYONE.**

* * *

I awoke to such a throbbing burn within the confines of my skull I was sure that some God-awful thing had breached the frail door of my apartment and shoved my body into a Sicilian bull. In my state I was so convinced about a mystery torture, because the leaping flames not only smoldered the course of my thoughts to ashes, but also reached its stinging fingers down into my chest and throughout the rest of myself. My blood seemed to boil just below that thin, meek scaffold my colleagues referred to as "skin". For years I had built it up to be so thick and uncaring; and yet, it felt so fragile, as weak as the paper I used to create little origami cranes in my idleness. Now, that tiny bird was crumbling to dust, wing by wing, fold by fold.

My senses returned to me, though, as I slowly fixed my gaze upon the little table beside me. There stood the empty bottle of _Bordeaux_, gleaming in the dim light that bled through the blinds of the spotty window on the adjoining wall; in my lap lay a cordless receiver to the room's telephone, as well as a spilled over glass, its contents now seeped within the fibers of my interview skirt.

I could hear Ragnarok screaming demons from hell inside of my jumbled mind:

"What the hell were you thinking?! Crona you idiot! You know very damn well I can't control things like blood alcohol level. What's wrong with you? Swilling that _Bordeaux_ like it was orange juice! You could've killed us both, you _ass_!"

I had completely failed to remember how much I drank the night before, and suddenly the pulsating pain in my temples was justified. My visions and recounting from those midnight hours still lingered, making it ever harder to concentrate. That hole in my chest still festered, and it blurred the edges of my focus.

Ashamed and fatigued, I replied meekly, "Sorry, Ragnarok, I guess I forgot how it all affects me."

"Heh! What an excuse. Now you're all screwy and dizzy. How do you expect to ever get anything done when you're wasting yourself away like this? Just look how late you've slept in!" I turned to find the hands of the clock fixated upon the hour 7:16 A.M. I was supposed to wake up two hours ago and begin working.

"Damn….." I muttered.

"'Damn' is right! You've still got a ton of documents and synopses to copy for Stein. You have to meet with him tomorrow, remember? Or did you forget like you always do, you dumbass?"

Forget….. how I wish I could forget it all…

"Crona! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, Ragnarok. I just need a second to get my head straight."

"Pfft, good luck with that one. Your stupid 'morning after' crap is so bad; I'm surprised you can even hear me through it all." He paused for a moment, and then sighed with some apprehension. "You really should take better care of yourself….." he remarked with that typical agitated tone; yet, there was some other emotion hidden within it, a softer one that Ragnarok didn't normally convey. The corners of my lip curled in a little smile as I answered,

"You're worried for me, aren't you Ragnarok?"

He was absolutely dumbfounded. "Wh-wha…. No! No way in hell would I be worried about you!" My smile still remained as I exhaled a breath of sorrow.

"You know….. I'm worried for me too." It wasn't often I talked with Ragnarok like this. We often avoided conversation, merely because it just wasn't something we were accustomed to; it usually ended in his condemning me and my apology. And yet, I still couldn't help but feel him a voice of sense for me in times like this. Though his words were bitter and insulting, I truly believed he only did it to help pick me back up from where I had fallen; he was merely too hardened to admit it.

"Hmph! Well, I'm leaving. Clean yourself up and get to work or something. You look pathetic." And, once again, he slipped away into the back of my mind.

I put on my glasses and trudged to the bathroom to gaze at my disheveled reflection. In a sense, Ragnarok was right. The bruises beneath my eyes stood more prominent and violet than usual; stains soiled my clothes from the previous day in disarranged patches; my hair was ruffled every which-way; the white skin upon my face had shaded into a pale, sickly yellow; my hands were slightly irritated from my neglecting to change bandages. I released an aggravated moan as a sharp pain struck through my skull. I clamped onto the sides of my head and doubled-over in an awful ache. A cold shiver ran through my spine, causing every fiber of my body to shake and tremor. I lay down upon the bathroom floor, trying desperately to grasp a hold upon my sanity. The pain was terrible, so utterly excruciating that, for a moment, I was sure I was dying as a result of some unseen, divine punishment.

I suddenly couldn't help but let out a laugh of self-humor. I was acting so ridiculous in my paranoia. I was hung-over, I realized, for the first time in my life. I really was pathetic.

I rose from my crouched position and made my way to the study beside my bed chamber. Though the day was already half-wasted, I figured it couldn't do any harm to stay inside for a time. After all, I did need to make copies of my experimental results and information for Dr. Stein, since he was the main vessel of science in the city. It was vital for me to communicate my findings with him, considering his experience in the field of research. It was important to have a fellow scientist review your works, so that in this way the progression of knowledge itself remains in tact.

I began to shuffle through my carefully sorted files when I noticed something quite out of place. The final manila folder that carried my blank sheets of paper was missing from the cold file cabinet which held the fruits of my labor. Puzzled and somewhat irritated, I rose to search for where it could have possibly been misplaced. However, I didn't have to search for long, for when I turned heel I saw the contents of the blank folder scattered across the desk in the corner. I clenched my jaw in annoyance at the thought of having to expend my time gathering up each sheet carefully as to not deform or bend them. But I was then struck with a curiosity: How could they have just ended up everywhere like this? I ultimately concluded I had done it while inebriated; God knew why I had decided to mess up everything I had carefully sorted, but that was something intoxication was bound to make someone do.

Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose in vexation at my own idiocy, I stooped down to collect the strewn papers. As I inched my face closer to the floor to check for any stray sheets under the desk, the blood rushed through my head in a single swift blow causing my headache to intensify. I cursed as I stood, my sight now blurred and my cerebrum beating and beating like a jack hammer. I thought to myself that I at least had half of the paper picked up, so all I really had to do was collect those on top of the work table and I'd be finished, save replicating my documents for Stein, which in itself was a simple task.

However, I noticed something curious in the midst of all the clutter. Beneath the heaping mountain of blank Xerox paper was a little folded sheet. Interested, I placed my now orderly stack aside and unfolded the tiny slip. There, written in crude scrawl was a nineteen line prose, a poem hastily set in ink in my own script. It was lyrical, beautiful, and sorrowful, and so painstakingly relatable. A cloak of darkness overcame me once more as I stood there as a statue, reading it over and over like an automaton. I clenched the poem in my grasp, tears falling in succession of one another at the product of my suffering.

I fell to my knees, sobbing nearly as brutally as when I had escaped my abusive childhood home. Then, it had been a barbarous clash of grief, hate, and alleviation; now, it was that same callous clash returning to haunt me. Perhaps what they taught me in advanced philosophy was damned true after all, I thought bitterly: History repeats itself. Still shaken, I wiped the drops away from my cheek and rose to return to my work. I knew, even though I was despaired, that I had my priorities to attend to.

Suddenly though, my apathy was demolished by the sound of a lightly tapping hand at the door. I instantly forgot my stupor in worry that I had an unexpected guest. I looked terrible, as did my abode; there was simply no time get everything clean and orderly. Unsure of what to really do, I thrust the poem into the right pocket of my stained skirt and rushed to answer the knocks of my guest. I halted inches from the doorstep, withdrawing my outreached hand. Whoever it was, I knew they would be all too disappointed with the current squalor. Clenching my jaw, I wrapped my fingers around the frigid doorknob, and slowly turned my wrist.

The beat in my chest skipped as I met sight of the one person I had never expected, never intended, to associate my self with again. Why was he here? What has he come to tell me? Obviously, it was no intimate matter, considering he had his two weapon counterparts in his company. But it was too soon after the evaluation to assign a position or reject me. Or was it? Whichever reason as to why _he_ was here, his presence unsettled me.

I left the door ajar on its creaking hinges just enough so he couldn't see past me into the apartment. I made sure to create a collected façade upon my expression. It was vital I kept a serious and professional air about me; I had to place the thought in his mind that I had forgotten. I couldn't become even weaker in his eyes, as I had been then. I slightly leaned upon the frame; whether it was from worry of his disapproval of my tidiness or from a shaking fear, I wasn't quite sure. His mannerism was cold, but in his eyes were a sort of uneasiness and apprehension, and another emotion just beneath the surface that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Umm…." his voice faltered, most likely due to the untidiness of both my physique and dormitory. He seemed to gather himself though rather quickly, surprising due to his obsessive symmetry idiosyncrasy. He cleared his throat in a thick rasp and continued. "I came here to talk about the offer…. Did I come at a bad time?"

I thought to myself that there simply couldn't be a worse time, acknowledging the fact that I was still suffering from an aftereffect and that it was Death the Kid in the hall. "Well…. yes, you didn't even tell me you were coming here."

"Oh….." a thick silence fell between the two of us, one so dense it were as though a wall had been physically placed outside my apartment. I heavily exhaled, and, desperately trying to break the quietness, presented a proposition.

"Why don't you just wait here? I'll get ready and I'll tell you when I'm ready for you to come in, okay?"

"Alright."

I nodded, my impermeable façade still intact as the doorknob latch clicked shut. I rushed about in an utter panic as to how I was going to completely neaten everything in a reasonable amount of time. Setting aside the discomfort (the term being used quite lightly here) he personally stirred in me, he was still a susceptible candidate to be my superior career-wise. Either way, I couldn't keep him waiting in pure frivolousness. I ran to the little wooden table upon which the bottle of wine still stood and took the _Bordeaux _to its disposal. Also upon the small piece of furniture was the crystal wine glass, also emptied of its contents, as well as the portable phone receiver. I hurried to place the strewn clothes and other miscellaneous objects in their rightful places.

Just as I started towards the door to confirm my guest's entrance, I looked down at my filthy wardrobe, and knew I couldn't receive anyone looking this deplorable. I once again ran every which way, almost slipping to the floor several times, as I shoved and tossed articles of clothing any hidden place possible as I searched for something tasteful. To my frustration, there was nothing officially formal for me to wear that was untarnished. I finally stumbled on a single clean olive sweatshirt and black leggings. It wasn't entirely suited to a professional conversation, but it was all I had. I replaced my stained attire and threw on my new one as fast as was possible, by some impulse grabbing the poem and keeping it clasped in my hand. My panic heightened as I saw on the clock that ten minutes had passed already. I lightly brushed over my muddled hair, not necessarily precise as to getting all of the knots out. Looking down at my hands, I decided I had no time to clean my scrapes and bind a fresh bandage. Throwing a mint into my mouth and ending my ridiculous ordeal with the pushing up of my glasses upon my nose, I nearly crashed into the door as I forcefully swung it open.

I smiled politely, and welcomed my guests inside. "Do come in now, please."

He had come to ask me, what seemed to be, a series of follow-up questions to the ones asked previously. I wasn't exactly sure why it was vitally necessary; most of the questions seemed a bit futile. If I can remember correctly through much of the confusion and uneasiness of it all, we conversed to something of this nature:

"If you don't mind me asking, do happen to have any religious preferences?" I wasn't sure why my beliefs were important to my manuscript, but I figured it wasn't an offensive question to ask and that I was entitled to answer it. However, I had to take time to consider my response. I wasn't really too drawn to the belief of God, merely because of my past and my scientific knowledge. If a Great Being really existed, I didn't necessarily acknowledge Him all that much. I merely answered that the only solid ground I stood upon was science.

He went on to ask about emergency contacts, my research in the medical field and things of that nature. But, then, he approached me with the question of marital status. I replied with a formal smile on my face, but it was merely a mask put on to hide the reflection of my true emotions in my eyes. I know it was absurd, but the question troubled the place in my heart that I had longed to push away. And as he reviewed the details regarding that wrenching question, his expression hardly altered. As I suspected, he didn't remember any aspect of the past, our affair, our love… He didn't even remember me… My marital status, huh….

The conversation ended with him, fortunately, assigning me the position. It alleviated me slightly as he recounted to me my room number and location, and what date I was supposed to begin at what time. The inquiry still lingered in my mind though as he explained basic protocol and such, and my mind once again faltered to the past when we were together… when I could touch him…. I suddenly found myself caught in an embrace with him, something I wasn't entirely sure why I did.

Was I…. hugging him?

I immediately shook myself out of my sporadic mind frame and pulled away. Bashful and a bit ashamed, I let the cracks in my guise show, but I once again managed to pull myself together before Kid could notice my falter. Once again, he seemed unaffected by my gesture, only confirming my disappointment. It was a reminder of how it had all come to be, how it had all come to end; and yet, it felt…. good.

He announced he had to leave for a meeting soon, regarding something involving the Immigrant Affairs Act or another. I felt relieved as I saw his back turn to walk out the door, but I somehow couldn't help but feel a tight ache in my stomach. It was that same feeling I had had after our last "discussion", the last time we had personally conversed. Here I was, watching him go once more as I had that day. I had to make him remember somehow….. I just _had_ to.

I then remembered the poem. That slip of paper with my drunken scrawl on it. Perhaps it would strike him somehow, perhaps he could remember me, perhaps this was my only chance….. perhaps….. In one bound on an impulse I ran to catch him as he stepped out of the door frame.

"Wait!" I said in a hurried manner as he turned to face me. I handed him the folded sheet. "Please, do take this as an omen of good faith. Read it, if you can." He looked slightly perplexed at my sudden gift, I was unsure about how to separate myself from yet another awkward silence. I gently pushed him away from where we stood, forcing a smile as he left. Forced as it was, even in his bewilderedness, he returned it…..

A sincere smile… warm…. contented….. the same old smile….. the same old Kid…..

I watched him walk down the outside hall a little ways before I closed myself off into the apartment as my façade crumbled to dust. I was once again alone, without him, to be with the hole of my heart and my senses. Only now, I could not decipher them, or sort them in any manner. I felt as though I were on the edge of breakdown once again. I needed something, _anything_. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle it…. And, then, I realized the one vital thing that was going to pull me from the depths of my own personal hell, the one person who I trusted most, the one person that could help me to handle this.

I reached for the cordless telephone and dialed Maka's number.

* * *

Later that evening I found myself in front of _La Maison du  
Mer_. The bistro was that of an elegant stature, and was something not normally found within the limits of place like Death City . The town in itself was a bit odd, with its cramped alleyways and streets rooted in European style, and people usually tended to shop and cook for themselves. Even the restaurant's name was somewhat of an oxymoron, considering that Death City was situated in the midst of a blazing desert*. Nevertheless, it was a pleasant dining facility, one of my favorites out of the many I had seen across the world. It was exquisite and welcoming in a way that didn't hold you at an arm's length; it withheld a higher renown than even some of the finest bistros of France .

I managed to find a decent dry-cleaning business just around the corner from my apartment complex, and was able to salvage a befitting wardrobe. A snow-white button-up blouse lay underneath a formal black blazer; a thin, dark belt with modest golden buckle encompassed the waist of my ebony, skin-tight pants. I wore simple black flats upon my small feet, which shuffled together in anticipation. I pushed those precious glasses up to level with my brow as I fixated my gaze to see her.

"Crona!" There she was, my God-send, the one person who could mend the holes and tears in my soul, the single friend I had that could put the pieces back in order when they were in irreparable conditions: Maka. She waved and ran across the street, smiling all the while in that comforting way she had as she called out to me. "Crona!"

"Hey, Maka!" We embraced in a tight hug, our reunion after nearly a decade.

"Man, is it good to see you! What's it like discovering the world's mysteries?"

I smiled warmly at her good nature; it felt so nice to be with her again. "How about I tell you once we get inside?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"So, how's the research coming along?" she asked, continuing on from our conversation outside.

"Oh, so-so. Tomorrow I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Stein and copy him on a few things; perhaps he could give me a few pointers."

"That's great! I haven't talked to Stein in a while, what do you suppose he's been up to lately?"

"Well, I think he still works at the DWMA. I saw him walking through the halls yesterday, carrying some papers or something."

"Oh, really? What were you doing at our school? How does it look? I haven't been there in so long….."

"About the same. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I had an interview there yesterday afternoon!"

"That's wonderful! Well what position did you apply for?"

"There was an open position in the science department, and since Stein wasn't up for the job they put it up for grabs. I figured it might be good to have a little side work while I was studying; money doesn't really go all that far these days."

"That's true. When are they going to notify you?"

"Well, actually, they notified me today… and I got the job."

"That's so great! I knew you'd have no trouble impressing Shinigami with your smarts. Oh, by the way, did you hear that Shinigami's going to be retiring soon? Word's going around that Kid's already doing a lot of work running this city." My heart sank some at his mention; my discomfort must've shown plainly, for Maka changed the subject quickly. She never knew anything that happened between him and me, and frankly, I wasn't planning on revealing anything….. at least not as of yet.

"So, um, what's it like working in the lab? Have you been finding anything new lately?"

"Hmmm, somewhat. Some days you make a lot of progress, and others you don't."

"Yeah, it's the same way with acting as one of Shinigami's meisters."

"I forgot you told me you were a grand meister! Well, I'm not really surprised, but it must be really hard work."

"A little, but really it's all worth it in the end. I get to do what I love, right?" I smiled at the thought of knowing she was happy. I really did look up to her in a way I'd never admired anyone before. She was strong, brave, intelligent, and warm-hearted. And even if I couldn't find the strength to recollect myself, I knew that she could.

"I feel the same about my research. It's stressful and unnerving sometimes, but I always think of how wonderful it will be once I find what I'm looking for. Is Soul still working as your weapon?" Her expression faltered some, as though the mention of her weapon's name struck something in her. It worried me some, to see that look on her face, even if it were just for a moment; still, she quickly found her footing and continued.

"Yeah, we still do some jobs together…." It remained eerily quiet at the table for a moment; I looked down at my hands as the twisted in and out of themselves. Maka surprised me with a question that I truly didn't expect.

"So, have you met anyone while travelling?" Her inquiry caught me off guard, and I nearly fell out of my seat as I jolted straight with my quick answer.

"No! No….. no I haven't met anyone….. What about you?" The pain on her face bled through the cracks of her fleeing warmth. She looked down and to each side as though she were ashamed or enveloped by ridiculing judgments of torturers. I grew instantly concerned at the sadness in her eyes.

"Maka…. what's wrong?"

"Well, Crona, I haven't really met anybody… because I can't." She can't? What did she mean? Was she in trouble? I really hoped she wasn't…

"Why? What's going on?"

"Crona….. I-I've been arranged to marry Shinigami's son."

* * *

***The name of the restaurant literally means "Home of the Sea" or "Home from the Ocean", which is ironic since Death City is located in the Nevada desert.**

**(Blu: Alrighty! Clifffffy! We're so mean, but hey we're doing it for a good reason! Its heating up no so I hope that you've got on your ****seat belts. We're goin on a ride!)**


	9. 1st Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND ITS FRANCHISE... CRAPCAKES... PROOF? WELL OKUBO NEVER SEEMED TO GET WRITERS BLOCK EVER... FAIL. AND... HE ALSO DIDN'T DECIDE TO INSULT SQUIRRELS WHILE HE WAS AT IT...  
**

* * *

"You know, no matter what you do at the end of the day,  
and it definitely doesn't matter what you do to try to prevent it. The person  
that you hurt the most is yourself, the person who looks back at you from the  
mirror is not just a person you can manipulate and change beyond original form.  
You know what? I have a Giant hunch that you don't especially like who you're  
looking back at. And you know something else? I wouldn't be that  
surprised."

* * *

Today was another school day, the 2nd Tuesday,

according, waking up at the same time as I did the previous morning. Well... To say I "woke up" at all would be a complete and utter lie. I didn't sleep at all the previous night at all; instead I spent all that time staring up at the ceiling wondering why I was lying down in the 1st place.

Unlike popular belief, I don't really require sleep, it is a luxury just like eating, and frankly I don't indulge in it at all. I've always had this insomnia since I was at least 7 years old. Every night, you could always hear the pit-patter of a toddler's feet scaling on the floor above you or anywhere. Instead of my insomnia improving gradually with age, it only seemed to get worse. Now I cant even catch 1 hour of sleep without waking up as if I was on _50 cups of coffee_. Instead of trying to medicate it like any regular person I decided not to. Why? Well because if you're grabbing a turkey in one hand and a pistol in the other_ what would you do_? You'd take advantage of the opportunity, correct? I think my insomnia is a gift that is to be used and taken advantage of, so I have. "You're a not a machine" my father would argue, well that makes 2 of us father but look where we are? I'm still holding the turkey in my hand; I don't have much time to argue what am I going to do with it? _"Work is my life…Life is my work"_ What makes me as a person are the things that I commit myself to, and if I do have an advantage that can help me commit myself why not use it? I already have red blood trickling down my fingers, it's going to be a pain trying to clean it off my gloves... But I already made the choice,I was careless, and there's not much you can do about it.

After I got done with the usual routine... I got down to the meal table. Unlike the previous morning there was no heated struggle between any of us, only the sound of forks clinking against glaze and fresh ceramics and wide grins. My weapons were unusually excited and jumpy, something that in its own right didn't happen very often.

"Why you guys so excited?" Patty seemed to gleam with joy; a mixture of corn meal and eggs crudely stuffed

onto the forks teeth.

"We get to see Crona-chan today!" She proceeded to stuff that mixture into her mouth in the most impolite way possible. "Aren't you excited?!" she yelled with her mouth full.

"You know it's very impolite to talk with your mouth full, right," my father scolded.

Patty smiled again, this time the gaps of her teeth jammed with corn meal, a disgusting sight. "Ya! But aren't you excited?"

"Brush your teeth Patty."

"But aren't you happy?"

"As I stated before-hand n-"

"So anyway!" Elizabeth interrupted, "What is the schedule for today?"

I thought for a moment, silently thanking Elizabeth for interrupting me, "Well since we got the Immigrant Affair Act done… we should only have 1 meeting, as far as I know, the meeting isn't going to be about anything specific just everything we need to review in general. So... It seems today's going to be a regular."

"You mean walking around and stuff?"

"Yes… 'Walking around and stuff' Liz."

Before you ask what the regular is, I should tell you. The "regular" of any school day comprised mainly of me walking around and inspecting classrooms and making sure no one had decided to detonate some unfortunate glass beaker or terrorize their instructors. This was usually coupled with a meeting or a parent conference, things of that nature. However, there was going to be one change in that routine. Because Makenshi is supposed to start today I'll have to walk around the school and "show her around" as one might say. Even though that seemed to be a very large task, I had that easily taken care of. Surely that cant possibly is too much for me to handle…

"Hey Kid," Elizabeth motioned, "you alright?"

"Oh yes… just thinking a lot,"

"What you thinking about?"

"Uhm…." Crap, empty minded, "Uhm about yesterday."

"Oh… yea that was pretty bad."

"Really? Was it?"

Elizabeth was wide-eyed, the iris of her eyes almost drowned in a sea of white. She dropped her fork on expensive white porcelain; a harmonious clink flooded my eardrums. "Kid… you don't remember?"

"Of course I don't obviously," that was until I thought for a moment and my stomach curled up in the most gut-wrenching way possible. "_Oh…_"

Patty seemed to sadden instantly after "Oh…" left my lips,

My father obviously found this very uncomfortable, he quickly picked up his plate(mask in the other hand) and left the table with a swish of the long fabric of his cloak. He left me to deal with the 2 melancholic blondes right across me.

Traitor

"Uhm can I leave, this is getting a little too awkward for

my taste."

By the time my father left, the timing was right, the 2 blondes heads were so low that they could've licked the floor if they pleased (of course they're better taught then that, but if you're that close to a linoleum square you might as well kiss it). I watched as they slowly started advancing closer and closer to it. A smart idea finally came around, something along the lines of "Kid why don't you Leave the room like a sensible man would" so after arguing with that thought I finally decided to follow my father. If you ask, "yes"... I was an idiot for not thinking of that sooner. (Why? Well because if you engage in an argument with yourself and lose, you're not only an lowlife but a person who needs a little help. As far as I'm concerned, I don't think I don't need or am any of those things.)

"Girls."

They were still brooding, their spirits flatter than Death.

"Girls."

No response.

"GIRLS"

Their heads snapped back into their regular position.

"What is it Kid."

"It's far too early in the morning to already be mopping the floor with your tears, may I suggest we leave now?"

Patty seemed to jump up, "Isn't that just a little harsh Kid?"

"What? I'm stating a simple fact."

I turned to see that Liz had a strange look in her eyes, but I knew she was... yet again... examining me. "Kid you look like you're bothered about something."

"What would I have to be bothered about?"

"If you deny it that further proves my point."

"Are you trying to be smart?"

"Oh 'I'm just stating a simple fact' Kid-kun."

"So I take that as a yes I suppose?"

She smiles, more of a sarcastic smirk to be exact. I sigh, hoping this phase will boil over soon, and wondering wildly what date it was. "Well Elizabeth... you are paying attention."

"Who ever said I wasn't? You only assumed that."

"I really do like this conversation and I'd love to chat more... but it is a school day. Shouldn't we be heading over there?"

"Well," she chuckled, "aren't you just excited to get out of here?"

"Well 'You only assumed that' and on another note... Life isn't just Teatime and Frippery Liz, we need to get going." I was surprised at how snarky she was this morning, it would come as a surprise to anyone

"The level headed calm Thompson sisters now reduced to the ways of cretins... WHAT HORROR" I shivered a little, my thoughts a big gray splash of grays and whites poorly mixed into a blob of marbleized oils. I quickly tried replacing my thoughts trying hard to find something more bearable to look at. At the final thread, I could only think about Makenshi... my...new... employee...

A slight very faint flush painted my cheeks when I thought of her... I crumpled my right fist and bit my lip, my face scrunched in a battle with my own messed-up brain. It escalated, no longer just a thought to distract me from boredom anymore. Unlike many thoughts... discarded thoughts about art, and past dreams... Things swirling around in my corrupted psyche in a _psychedelic_ waltz: crime, psychotic episodes, health care plans, Humanity, Bipolar Disorder, OCD , History of..., strong tastes, rip-off post-it notes, pens, pencils, laughter, shark teeth, photographs... burning, morbid and chilling nightmares, visions,"Necronum",Soul Binding,"Shinigami," Dwma,Mondays... and then... finally... The girl... M-Makenshi?

_"Je m'excuse auprès de mon amour? ..."_

**DONT GET ANY WRONG IDEAS... They were COMPLETELY INNOCENT THOUGHTS! HOW COULD I... I OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE DEGRADED A WOMAN IN SUCH A FASHION?! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! JU-**

"Wait... why am I yelling to myself?" I whispered softly to myself. Not soft enough although... because 2 pairs of unsuspecting ears picked it up in seconds after I said so.

"What Ki-"

"NOTHING," I started, "DWMA, BLONDIES! WE NEED TO GO! TEATIME IS FUCKING OVER!~"

* * *

"Alright... she should be any minute."

Patty looked at her watch in a bored, I-Don't-Want-to-be-here-can-we-please-go-I-have-a-short-attention-span-and-you-know-it look she sighed and leaned on the brick wall behind her. Liz followed the same suit as her sister, bored out of her mind and dangerously explosive. To be honest, I wasn't in any better shape either, me being the very impatient person I was and... uh let's let you imagine that one.

"You're sure Kid? She's like 8 minutes late..."

"Liz... what did I tell you, she'll be here I know it."

"What tells you?"

"My gut."

"Well lately, your gut hasn't been the most reliable in the world..."

"Liz.."

"What Kid?"

"Well... do you want to die?"

"No... I really-"

"Well if you'd be so kind, shut your trap please..." I felt my vein throbbing. Trying to concentrate on my work for probably the 1st time today, I tried looking out to the marble stairs to check for visitors. This time saw a pink blob of color traveling up the stairs in a fast and speedy frantic manner, like a gnat flying in the air. I pointed out into the distance like a person who might of discovered the Americas for the 1st time. "Hey you think that might be her?"

Liz and Patty became so happy in that 1 single moment, I thought their eyes were going to pop right out their sockets due to the excitement. "OMG ITS REALLY HER!? WHERE IS SHEEEEE!"

"Patty calm down," I was interrupted by yet ANOTHER blonde who was running around in circles like a squirrel with a short attention span (which I'm sad to say wasn't far from the truth... even if she wasn't running in circles). "Holy mother of god! She's here Oh my god! Patty I feel soo exc-"

I coughed, both of them silent for a moment before I said this..

"WOULD YOU KINDLY RESTRAIN YOURSELVES! THIS IS A BUSINESS SITUATION! STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND PIECE IT TOGETHER! NOW, IF I HAVE TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR SILLY ANTICS I WILL PERSONAL-"

Patty brought her hand to her mouth and rasped harshly, she then followed the rasp with a finger pointed in the direction of the stairs. Liz and I were puzzled for a moment like any regular person looked over to her pointing... And then... The worst.

Makenshi was there,looking at our silly antics. The woman I thought of today, and the same one who I hired

_Less than 24 hours ago._

My jaw dropped, Curse you DEATH! Such horrible timing!

"Uhm... Hi," she said.

I straitened my cloak and sighed, knowing I probably just embarrassed myself in front of her. "I'm sorry about that ordeal you just saw... That must of been mildly disturbing."

She smiled a warm smile, a reassuring smile, "No... It's fine.. hehe."

She was dressed in another different outfit, this time being more "formal"than the one she came in earlier. Her shirt was olive, perhaps the same one as last time, however the pants she wore were made of black heavy material...perhaps cotton (I'm not an experienced man in the linen and clothing industry...)? Her hair was combed a little, but it wasn't straight, it looked soft and quite beautiful now that I think about it. A worn old jacket with large cuffs was draped her elbows with black patches so minuscule no one could fish it out unless they had a stark sense of detail (haha...damn you bandwagon). I could see some dress shoes on her feet too... Something else I gave attention to. No makeup, no uptight dress material, she seemed casual..._ I liked that_.

While I was busy studying her attire, both the blondes were still running around in circles...like squirrels... but in the most optimistic sense they were keeping it to a at least normal level... a great achievement. I held out my hand, trying to be formal and hopefully correct the horrible fault I just made... Something I wished hadn't come so late, "Welcome to the staff Makenshi, hm?"

8888

"Alright... I read earlier that you went to this school as a teenager, the school hasn't changed that much from why you would remember it as. The only thing that has changed is the staff that run the classrooms. Because I got you 2 hours ahead, coming to the classroom on time won't become a problem."

We were walking along the long twisting halls in the DWMA, she was listening attentively like she was analyzing every word I said. Strangely and unusually, I had no problem with that. She was attentive and seemed to absorb every piece of information I gave to her. That wasn't bothering me at all... It was good luck... And i was strangely enjoying it.

"What time does the school day start?" she starts.

I think to myself for a moment, "The school day starts at 7:30am until 5:30pm."

"That's a little rigorous wouldn't you think?"

I smile, "Well, to be completely honest... This school specializes in keeping the connections between meisters, weapons, and the souls of regular and malicious beings in order. The thought of even that is very overpowering, and the responsibility is even more overpowering. Although many would say that the hours and the curriculum and schedule we keep here is 'rigorous' or 'unreasonable'... I think that this is perfectly healthy. This is only a step towards realizing that order and acting upon it. Meisters and weapons both need to learn to accept each other... And they both need to coincide..."

"As... a whole?" she finished.

I smiled, something I hadn't done for a long time. "Yes... my thoughts exactly. One man can only do so much by himself... it only with union that you really get A LOT done." She seemed to be happy... not that I wasn't happy either...

Not everyone knows the working of my mind... or shares the same views that I do in any way. This woman really was attentive... or she knew me a little better than I thought she did. Not that I could think about it while she was with me... but yes... she must have known me to think-

"Are you Ok sir?"

"Fine... just had a cramp... hehe..." (2nd time I used that lie). I chuckled before I heard a voice in the back of my head say, "Don't let this catch up to you. bugger... if you do..."

"So at any rate," I quickly switch, "I want you to meet your counterpart during your 'stay' here." I force a smile and walk over to the coffee room to catch up with the employees. We start having a minor discusson together, and even if it was small talk I enjoyed it. Sure enough once we arrive there, I see a woman working on the copier, Stein typing at inhuman speeds, and the woman I wanted to see (who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper article).

Because I've never described her to you, I'm going to go ahead and give you a good paragraph based solely on her appearance and demeanor. (Fun hopefully)

This woman was a strange woman, an odd duck indeed. This woman was strange for many reasons... For one she was the only one at work I would know that would wear only a Skrillex t-shirt to their job interview... and the same shirt at work... She has the figure of a model (not voluptuous nor... bean shoot skinny), her facial features were average one I would find anywhere I didn't find her particularly attractive; all I say is that she would be in a bad place right now she was indeed "pretty girl" as they call them around these parts. If I could describe what she was wearing it would be a Black Metal band's t-shirt with some tight blue jeans and some really... really high leather wedges. (The wedges so high she could crush a skyscraper and fight A 1000 ft tall monster). Her hair being the strangest thing of all was ungodly long (fairy tale Rapunzel long) and it was in a low braid she had a black bandana covering her left eye, but WAIT! That isn't the best part.

This woman's hair was rainbow colored.

Not kidding, rainbow colored, with every color between red, purple, and yellow, I could paint a picturewith every color on her head.

It's apparently "natural"...

"Hello! How are you guys!"

I could see Crona sighing heavily as if she were ordered to take out the trash by a vindictive mother... I never recalled Crona as a...

Wait what?

"Hello," she said pulling her act together, "I suspect you've heard about me?"

The rainbow woman seemed to cock her head onto the side as if she were a confused hare, "Hm... Let's see... Don't tell me..."

Crona inwardly groaned again, this time looking at the floor and taking a nice breath outward. It was a few seconds before it finally clicked to her, and that was when I saw the "Ah-HAAH" face come into play.

"Oh! You must be Crona Gorgon it's nice to meet you!"

I sighed, yet again, "Makenshi"

"No I believe it's Gorgon."

"Makenshi"

"Even your father told me that her name was Gorgon."

"Makenshi."

I saw Makenshi look at both of us as if we were little toddlers fighting about a battered teddy bear... We were both fighting about a persons name, an odd premise. I would've never guessed that at 6:34 in the morning I would be fighting a woman about another woman's name... What was this world coming to? Are we really all _that_ bored?

It was about a few moments before Makenshi finally snapped (internally of course), but I give her the credit for not deciding head on to be professional about it. We fought for a while before she finally said...

"Actually... I want to say that Shinigami-kun is actually correct."

The rainbow maned woman frowned a moment and cocked her head to the side (I suspected that might be a consistent and common gesture for her), "Ah?"

"You see, my father's last name is Makenshi... My mother's name is Gorgon... My mother kept her name, but I was kept with my father's... Does that make a little sense?"

I smiled internally, but I kept my mask on hoping there wasn't any source of a smile on my lips, "That's interesting."

"Well at any rate, my name is Arriette Murdock. I majored in Theology,Science, Urban Learning, and Meistership. Its very nice to meet you Gorgon,a pleasure." As they both shake hands my hand meets my forehead, but I kept to myself and smiled. "Its nice to know there is some one else to share this work with. You're a life saver."

Makenshi seems to smile as they shake hands, almost peaceful, "Thank You."

"I hate to ruin this moment... but school starts in an hour, so I think we should head to our posts. Arriette show her the way will you?"

* * *

**Im sorry the end is sooo rushed! But I've been jerking on your straws too much and school is on I better upload as soon as I can! So little time but so much to type!**

**I want to thank all of my minions for leaving little reviews and stuff! You've really lifted me up thanks guys! Anyway! Do send a review a follow a fav or dual out to your hearts content! But dont kill each other 'key?**

**~Blu**


	10. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND ITS FRANCHISE... NEED PROOF? HE DIDNT HAVE SCHOOL AND IT DIDNT GIVE THEM AN EXCUSE TO NOT UPDATE ALTHOUGH THAT IS A GOOD AND JUSTIFIABLE EXCUSE THAT STILL AINT COOL. SO HAPPY... I MEAN _MERRY_ CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, AND HAPPY NEW FANFICTION DAY, THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL AND LOYAL MINIONS! **

* * *

Once I saw myself that Arriette took responsibility of Makenshi, I walked in the opposite direction, the entire day cleared for me. I had taken care of the most urgent and high-priority task on my list and my death scythes were away doing Kami knows what.

So I was alone walking in the hall, inspecting any rooms that I passed.

While doing so however, I had passed a teacher's work room, and I happened to see Stein working on something. Which always sparks an unknown interest in me, and perhaps anyone else who sees him working. I tried not to do anything to disturb him, although the plan kind of failed when I knocked a chair over. He looked strait at me when he heard the metal make the most ceremonious clang there ever was. Covering up I said, "Hello Stein, what are you working on?"

Stein looks up at me, a glint in his glasses that prevents me from seeing his eyes, "Oh hello Kid. Oh not much, just some of Gorgon's files. Unusually late."

"Unusually late?"

"I dont know, just a gut feeling that I have. She seems the very punctual individual."

With that I walk into the room, a small room. It smells like old coffee, the kind that a new timer would sift through. An instance where you'd try and use the same grinds twice to save money or for whatever reason they do it nowadays. Another smell was in the room, one that smelled like cardboard. A strange and paper pulp smell. Why do I care about these things anyway?

"So is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uhm," I trailed off and scratched my head, "No I don't think so. Why?"

Stein chuckled, "The only time you actually come directly to me is when we need to talk about something. And most of the time its usually very important if I understand."

I scolded myself inwardly, "Oh my. Looks like I forgot my work habits for a second there. Please excuse the indecency Stein."

Stein only looked at me strangely, a gesture outside of his normal character, "There was no indecency made Kid. Kid I'm really wondering what the council has drilled into your end."

I thought about what he said, and I came to the conclusion that what he said was the equivalent of "get that stick out your ass." I said nothing, but I was a little surprised. "So then what exactly are those files about?"

Stein seemed to switch his gears again, "Well Makenshi's work since she left here was based on Ningrium Sangriem Morbo."

"Black Blood Disease?"

"Good you studied Kid," Stein continued, "this is nothing but raw data on the disease. Experiments, her procedures, shots of the cells, shots of the test subjects, bios of the test subjects."

"So this is essentially a raw and thorough folder of all her work up until now."

"Precisely. And let me say that this file has excited me like a file like..." Stein took a long breath. "Like not another. This is just way too exciting!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! As a matter a fact, I've never seen any research as committed as this. Its like its breathing! Its just so alive and... you can see the tears put into this."

"What exactly does that all mean?"

Stein seemed unusually miffed, but then he calmed and lifted his hand to pat my head. He messed my hair a little, which annoyed me, but he only chuckled, "I guess that people don't understand unless they're scientists."

So I stayed and we talked more on Makenshi's research. It was funny to see Stein that happy, and I hadn't seen that since the time I had taken this occupation. He was so passionate and so invested in this, he almost glowed in his seat. I laughed with him, and his happiness seemed to come onto me. I hadn't seen that kind of happiness since so long ago. It was truthfully refreshing and almost... Nostalgic?

**_"Nostalgia? That's a funny word for you Kid. Make sure you're not losing it."_**

At the moment that voice came up I bolted upright, trying to figure out where it came from. "Stein did you happen to hear that?"

Stein was confused, not only because of what I said but what I did, "No Kid I didn't hear anything. What happened?"

"Nothing... absolutely nothing."

Stein obviously didn't believe me, but I was lucky, because he dismissed it and we started talking about Makenshi's research more once again. I was quite happy while talking to Stein. I got to learn many things I hadn't previously known of before. Makenshi's research was quite compelling too, and I started to finally began to understand what Stein meant when he said that you could see the tears put into this research, it was strenuous even reading it all. I saw just what Makenshi was capable of when I read the contents of that folder.

"You don't remember her do you?" Stein suddenly shifted.

I was cornered, "Wait... what do you mean? 'Remember' I just met her..."

Stein's eyes almost widened, "My... I think I've finally lost faith in this place. What is wrong with you..."

**"Kid you better not trip. Give me one more reason. I will end you."**

Immediately my head was struck with a migraine, like in the meeting before, and I feel those needles in my head digging into my skull. I had made a small yell, which surprised Stein but I think he acted pretty quickly. He hovered over me and suddenly my head became clear again, I didn't see much because the pain made me feel like I was blacking out, but when I opened my eyes Stein looked like he had found a tumor in my brain.

"Kid what was that?"

"What was what?"

Stein tapped my head, "There was something in your head. Like a separate person or something, what was that."

"Wait," I paused and got up, "different person?"

"There was a wave of very negative soul energy being forcibly introduced into your own. And the soul energy didn't match your own, it wasn't yours Kid. Tell me what that was."

I was stunned, Stein was maybe suggesting that there was a 2nd person living in my body. But I had no idea where that came from, yet I couldn't deny Stein's claims, it would make a lot of sense considering. "I... I dont know what it is..."

I got completely up and pushed myself out the door. And I could feel Stein shaking eyes watching me every one of my stumbles the way.

* * *

I walk out of the main building, not having a specific course of travel. I only wanted to walk out.

That one flash of pain reminded me of what I was.

There is a bond that was held between Crona and I. A bond that I can never erase no matter what pain I put myself through. A bond so strong that regulars would sacrifice their lives for it, and one I perhaps took for granted.

I remember that years ago, when young blood still pumped through my veins. When I was maybe 18 or 17 years old, I remember her. I was sitting with her, we had met for another meeting. But this was my last meet with her, as this was the day that I had severed every tie to her I thought I still withheld:

"Kid… is... is there something troubling you?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask? Have I been acting weird or something to you?"

"Well, maybe a little."

I wasn't expecting that reaction. And I was a little startled that she thought something wrong with the thing we shared. "How do you mean?"

"Mmmm… It's just, we don't do much anymore, I feel like something's been making you detached….." It was an innocent thought, something that would be regularly acceptable to work out if it weren't for what waters I was treading through.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, we've been together for a while now, but it doesn't seem like it's going anywhere….."

I wanted to make it short and… I tried to gather up the most painful words I could muster without making myself burst into tears. "Going anywhere? What is that supposed to mean, it's not like we're ever getting married or anything."

She was struck, and I know she was, that was the start of parting. "I know that we aren't, but isn't that what relationships do….? You've just seemed so distant latel-"

I attacked her again. Hoping that this would conclude soon. "What do you know? It's not as though you own me, you don't need to know every damned thing about me."

"Kid, what are you talking about? I know I don't own you! You're my lover, and we respect one another as both a pair and as individuals. And I just wanted to know if something was bothering you."

"I'll tell you what's bothering me, you with all of your 'distant' crap, as though you were one to talk!"

It didn't end as quickly as I'd imagined however, and at this point we were screaming at each other.

"I don't understand what you're going on about; you're the one who hasn't been talking to me!"

"Well, you're the one that's leaving me for your own selfish purposes. You with all of your 'respecting one another' drivel."

"What? This is about _that_? I thought you'd be proud that I was doing something to benefit others, to cure myself!"

"You're such a hypocrite, you're words don't even mean anything! You witch's spawn! As if I should care about your mortality, it doesn't change a single damned thing for me." That was the line, the line I never wanted to step on. The one that still makes me cry even now. What unspeakable cruelty I had acted upon...

"Kid…."

"…..I'm leaving. I'll see you later, Crona."

With that I walked away. Wanting to walk away as fast as I could, trying to run away from my… shame. There was a reason for my actions, the same reason that puts me here now. The same reason that makes me cry and put my head between my legs over and over.

When I got home that day, I didn't bother to wipe my face of tears. I tried to bare down and not let any more come in, but after one tear, there came a waterfall. And I didn't have the time to take heed of each one. I ran with tears in my eyes, and I finally completely crashed on the ground. With god as my witness I had destroyed the life of the only other person that I cared about. That I breathed for. The cruelty of the ground was so much warmer and tender than what horrible things I had committed to my beautiful Crona. The pain almost gratified me, and made me strangely whole. It filled a void inside me, one that I had stabbed in myself when I made my love shed a tear.

I had relocated to the bathroom, where I had locked the door to make sure no one would interrupt me. As there was not only one bathroom in the entire house, they would survive. I didn't give 2 sh*ts at this point.

So I cried, then I cried even more. And then finally I became so weak and exhausted from the emotional strain that my legs just collapsed. And As I was collapsed on the ground, I turned my head over to my arm.

What I did next would start what later would haunt years to come.

**"Come Kidd I know you want to do this. Don't try and resist it. You know exactly what you want to do, now just give into it and let it take you."**

"Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here?"

"It" only chuckled, like a I was the stupid one here. Like he was a person that I had known my entire life, **"I am your madness."**

"Why have you come now and not earlier?"

**"I do not come at the discretion of others, I come for a reason. And I come bearing an opportunity."**

I stupidly listened. A choice that I would regret for ages to come. I was compromised, most of all emotionally compromised, "And what would that be?"

**"You give into me, and you will be free from your suffering. You will be free from your strife and your broken heart."**

"And what is the price?"

I only heard the voice chuckle, and he confided me this, **"Do you even care at this point?"**

At that moment, I found that i didn't care. I didn't give anything, no one could shake me different. And this voice that chorused inside me knew exactly that. So I did give up.

And I did give into it. I gave into it not leaving anything to give away, I gave him every fiber of my being.

And How stupid I was to give into it, I don't remember the vision I had while I gave into him. All I know is that when I woke up, I was brutalized. Horribly brutalized, most of all self-brutalized. My arm was not even much of an arm anymore, it was only a display of gore, only laced pieces of skin and red fluids that I wasn't sure was even blood. I was put onto a surgeons table while my father was watching, crying in fact. When they fixed my arm, I don't know what happened. The moment I was physically rehabilitated I was put in a chair in front of . She spent that entire hour crying and telling me how horribly worried she was about me, why did you do it Kid?why didn't you let me talk to you? we could've worked something out kid, why didn't you call me?

I became so depressed in fact, that I gave up on trying to live. I became completely enveloped in my work, nothing but work and my studies. With that, I let go of everything that made me Kid earlier. "Kid" was no longer there anymore. I didn't ever smile, I didn't laugh, and I didn't obsess over symmetry like I used to. The number 8 became nothing but... just another number. I was nothing but a shell that the council could mold, it was like I wasn't even breathing anymore. I became almost automated in my every day living and tasks. It was the worst point of my life, nothing but a bounty of human...suffering.

It's better now then it was then, because I had denied it over and again.

But to have that all jump back at me at once has reawakened my old and horrible habits.

They say that old habits die hard. But mine just keep on living, and they wait for the perfect time to come out and haunt me again. Dreary old ghosts, a reminder of what I was once and once did.

When I finally collected myself back at Gallow's Mansion, I had found myself crumpled up in the bathroom corner again. I started crying once again, almost never stopping. The only time I didn't drown myself was when I drew in my short and stale breaths in. I was going through a manic episode and the thoughts in my head were racing, it doesn't get any worse than this.

It sounds like a lie that a prepubescent girl would say to sound cool to her friends right? Sounds almost too bloated to be actual reality. I know that it sounds like a horrible and stupid story that I just told. But this _is_ the sad and bitter truth, this is life. I was the unfortunate one that was fated to live it.

I looked around in the bathroom, sending some shampoo bottles and other things clattering on the floor. There was only one thing that I was looking for, one thing that I know that would relieve me from this pain... at least as a temporary option. I opened the bathroom cabinet, and there was some medicine that tumbled out into the sink, I took no heed, until I saw my medicine fall out. For a moment I froze before I looked at the label, its instructions and prescription if you will. I put it down on the sink, I dug out some sleeping pills out the pile in the sink and also put that on the sink.

"kill yourself, kill yourself,kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself," my head said,but I tried over and over to resist those pleas. But as soon as I found the spare razors though, it was over. It was utterly and completely over. I even felt my pupils dilate before my hands opened the plastic bag of metal blades,

Oh yes... it was over.

As soon as I pushed up my sleeve, I didn't even know I what I was doing until I felt the blood wash over my wrist. Hell, I didn't even know that I was doing it. But when I felt myself push up my sleeves further... I found... I found...

* * *

**Ok I am so sorry.**

**No I owe you all like 18 batches of cookies. Because this is just unacceptable.**

**For the 1st time in Woe of the Loveless History, the order of the chapters is disregarded. I just had to release something. And I'm sorry, because this was actually quite rushed. This wasn't ordered and I broke alot of rules of writing while doing this. Thank you for being so patient, thank you for being so loyal and staying with me... even if nobody gave as much as 1 crap to read it. I'm really grateful... And I'm sorry that we are doing this to you (cliffhangers aren't nice).**

**About Perfect-Dissonance... she's getting swamped. I mean seriously swamped. She cant even breathe because school is seriously swamping her to death. I am so sorry for her, I cant imagine what she's going through right now. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out, but I really hope that its very soon.**

**Dont worry! We'll figure out something!**

**Thank you so much! My beautiful and hardy and crazy and awesome loyal minions! Stay strong! We march onto victory!**

**Lady of Blu!**


End file.
